Sea Life
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Alec and Magnus are in sea school and they are bunking in the same cabin. Is something romantic going to happen between them, read and see :).
1. Chapter 1

**OK so new story. I already told you about this so I'm not going to tell anything anymore. And here it goes. Hope you like it. **

* * *

''Oh I'm going to miss my little baby's s muuuuch.''Maryse Lightwood cried and hold her three child which she were dropping to their new school. Differing from the others, this school was on the sea and the ship sails to country t country and stayed there for three days before it left again.

Maryse's oldest son Alec Lightwood participated in the art contest and won it, and this was the prize. In this ship, there was only three class and three teachers and each class there was only 20 students or so. And there was regular passengers too.

''Oh come on mom.''Jace whined and tried to slither of of his adopted mothers grip.

''Yeah, you still have Max.''Isabelle whined too.

''How am I supposed to take care of myself and Max when you aren't home?''She cried. Their father had left them when ax had born and now nobody knew where he was and they didn't even care.

''Mom stop kissing my head. You are ruining my reputation.''Jace said and finally he was free and now Maryse was kissing Alec's and Isabelle's head.

''what are you thinking Alexander? You've boon so quiet.''Maryse asked.

''Nothing.''He mumbled.

''Ten minutes until we're going.''The speaker voice said.

''Moooom, let me hug them too.''Max whined.

Maryse let go of them and Max hugged all of them.

''It's only a year Max, you'll be fine.''Isabelle comforted him when he started crying.

''Take care of mom.''Jace wispered to him.

''I'll miss you both.''Alec said to them.

''Okay, we should go now.''Maryse said and they waved one last time and they were gone.

''Oh sweet freedom.''Jace said and carried his luggage to the student check desk where they got their cabins number and study books and their daily program.

They were standing on the line and Isabelle and Jace were normally gossiping about everything. When Alec looked around him. The Sky Deck was great. There wasn't windy at all, all the walls had build that way. ( wiki/File:SuiteLife_sky_deck..jpg)

Then Alec saw him. This gorgeous guy. He's hair was filled of color glitter, but his hair was dark brown. He was clothed very colorfully and glittery. But the most beautiful thing in him was his eyes. Those were green and cat like and they were looking straightly at him. Guy winked at him and Alec blushed and looked away.

''Alec, it's your turn.''Isabelle said.

''Alexander Lightwood.''Alec presented himself.

''I'm Jocelyn Fray, I'm your brothers teacher, and welcome to this ship. We were really impressed about that painting of yours. You're very goo artist.'' Miss. Fray said at the same time he gave Alec to his papers and books.''You are in room 354, same as your brother and someone else. You'll see.''

''Thank you.''Alec said politely and went to his brother and sister.

''I think I'll bunk whit you, and some random guy now.'' Jace said to Alec.

''Bye guys, see you soon.''Isabelle said and they went to their separate ways.

Their cabin was nice, there were three beds writing desk and three closet and bathroom. It was normal.

''Jonathan Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Who's that.''Jace asked when he read who was in the same room whit them.''Hope it's not some homophobic jerk. Thinking of you of course. I'm into chicks.''

''I've noticed.''Alec sighed.

They started t unpack their bags and didn't notice when very glittery Magnus came to the room.

''Hey, I'm Magnus.''Magnus said and they turned around and Alec froze. _This can't be happening... _

''Hi, I'm Jace.''Jace shook his hand.''That weirdo is my brother, Alec.''

''Thanks.''Alec said sarcastically and shook Magnus's hand what was very smooth.

''We've already take our beds and that's your's. Next to Alec's.''Jace pointed Magnus's bed.

Magnu smiled at them both and started to unpack his stuff. And Alec noticed, everything was very colorfully and he didn't have nothing grey and only one black thing. Even his underwear's were sparkly.

Magnus noticed Alec was staring at his boxer pile and he smirked.''You know, I could show you mu boxers when they are on me.''

Alec blushed a bright red and Jace smirked too.''I know you could, but we're going to the Sky Deck and check out some chicks. You coming?''

''Now yet, I'll catch you.''Magnus said.

Jace pulled Alec whit him in his arm and close the door and they started to walk to the Deck, Jace smirking the whole time.

''What the fuck are you smirking?''Alec finally asked.

''Like you didn't know.''Jace smirked and watched Alec who watch him whit confused eyes.''Magnus, he was totally checking you out and flirting whit you. And you were checking him too. Don't you dare say anything else, I noticed.''

Alec didn't say anything to him, cuz he couldn't concentrate in all of his blushing. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Hope you like it. And reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, hope ****you'll like this, I have nothing else to say right now. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Magnus loved this sea school. Not only because right now he stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever saw.

Black hair and blue eyes were his favorite combination and this boy just had those and he could tell under those baggy clothes he had very tasty body. _Oh my god I can't think like this.. I don't even know that_ the guy looked at him and Magnus smirked and winked to him. He blushed and watched away. _How adorable._

''Hello Maggie.''He felt someones hands on his hips pulling him closer.

''Hi Ragnor.'' Yeah right... He had a boyfriend who whined so much that Magnus had to take him whit him.

Thy had been friends ten years but a year ago Ragnor had told him he loved Magnus. They had a little break from each other about week when Magnus had started to feel something too. And that was when it started. They had a wonderful time like few months before Ragnor started to be clinging and jealous. Everywhere where Magnus went he asked and asked before Magnus told him where he was going and who he was going whit. And every guy or girl he was talking to. Ragnor had to make sure they know Magnus was his, by doing something something sexual to him. But Magnus didn't want to break up whit him, Ragnor was still his best friend and he was afraid they'r friendship would end too.

''Who were you looking at?''Ragnor asked.''That blond gorgeous guy or that weir emo guy?''

''No one Ragnor, no one.''Magnus sighed and they went to the line to pick up their books and room keys.

''Hello, I'm Mrs. Fray. Welcome to our school here's your book and here's your room key.''Mrs. Fray said.

''Thank you.''Magnus smiled to her and step to the side to wait Ragnor.

''What's your cabin, I'm in room 355. You?''Ragnor asked.

''354. Sorry Ragnor.''Magus said and kissed him.

''What if someone wanted to chance whit me.''Ragnor said hopefully.

''I don't know. I can't say anything.''Magnus said to him.

they went to the hall where boys cabins was and they shared a one kiss before they went to their different rooms. And it was terrible but Magnus was happy they didn't have same cabin.

He stepped to his room and he saw that black hair and blue eyed boy putting his clothes to closet.

''Hey , I'm Magnus.''Magnus smiled. They introduced themselves and when Alexander and Jace had land their bags they both left to look the Deck.

_God that guy is hot. _Magnus thought. Someone knock the door and Magnus went to open it. Ragnor, of course.

''How are your roommates?''Magnus asked and continued unpacking.

''There's this guy Simon Lewis, little nerdy, but I think he is nice, and James Carstairs, I have no idea what's he like, maybe nice.''Ragnos explained to him.''What about yours?''

''Alexander and Jace Lightwood, they're brothers and they are very nice.'' Magnus said, he wasn't going to tell him those were the guys Ragnor thought he was staring before.

''Want to go to the Deck?''Ragnor asked and stand up. Magnus nodded. and they went.

''This sure is cool.''Magnus smirked.

They sat on the bench and Ragnor started to talk something, but seriously Magnus didn't listen a word, he just tried to find Alexander whit his eyes. And there he was. Whit Jace and some black haired girl and red haired girl and blond haired girl. The black haired girl was definitely Alec's and Jaces sister, she looked like Alexander after all, but nothing like Jace... Maybe they had different fathers of something. Then thee went two more guys.

''Oh, that is Simon, whit brown hair and glasses and the other one whit him is Jem.''Ragnor told.

''That blond is Jace and that is Alexander, whit a black hair.''Magnus said too.

Jace noticed them both and he started to walk towards them and the whole group moved with him.

''This is Magnus, the one I told you about.''Jace said and pulled the red haired girl and the blond girl next to him and wrapped his arms around their both's shoulders.

''And he is Ragnor, the one I told you about.''Simon smiled.

''Hi, I'm Clary.''read head smiled and got herself of of Jaces hold.''She's Camille.''She for the blond.

''Isabelle, Alec's and Jace's little sister.''Black hair shook their hands.

''And I'm Simon and that is Jem.''Simon said.

''And I guess you girls are roommates.''Magnus stand up and smiled to them, well, Alexander the most of all.

''You make a good first impression to them, Jace told me.''Isabelle laughed.''Making Alec tomato red whit flirting to him. Good one.''

Ragnor turned towards him, but he didn't look mad what Magnus thought. He smiled, but he could tell that was fake.''Yeah, Isn't he funny.''

Ragnor went behind him and wrapped his hams around him and pressed his back against to his front and everyone went quiet. It was a very awkward.

''Please Ragnor stop it.''Magnus said and pushed him away.

''Fine.''Ragnor went away.

''Sooo... You're together right, or is he going to act like that whit everyone.''Jace said.

''He's me boyfriend. He is very jealous, and very annoying.''Magnus explained.

''Then why don't you leave him?''Clary asked.

''I can't, he's my best friend and if I broke up with him, I'll loose him. And he came here just because I'm here.''Magnus said.''But enough out of me. I wanna heard about you.''

They talked about two hours and got to know each others. Magnus thought they were all very nice people, but he must say, about what he heard about Isabelle and Jace they were little bit slut...ish. But they were funny. He heard about everyone's life's except Alec's who he was the most interested at. But he was going to know Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following this story and adding this to your favorite :) **

**And here is the next chapter. Hop you'll like it :)!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alec was leaning against the railing and looking the sea whit his own peace. It's been two weeks when they got on board and they had got to the Europe, Spain. Almost everyone else had got off the ship, but Alec hated Spain. All those fast speaking people and their stupid food. And the main reason why he didn't like Spain, was because he had had good friend who was Spanish and he turned out to be back stabbing idiot.

School had went great ad the free time too. They seven had their own group and Ragnor was with them sometimes. Clary and Jace had got together and they spend their time in the group just kissing and stuff. Izzy jump between Jem and Simon, and Simon was winning. Camille wasn't with anybody, but she was the one where they went if they had problems. Magnus kept flirting with Alec when Ragnor wasn't around, he didn't want to anger him. But Alec didn't see the point, why Magnus kept flirting with him if he knew it would make Ragnor angry.

''Why aren't you in land?''Someone came beside him leaning her back on the railing.

''Hi Clary, and why aren't you with Jace?''Alec asked and turned his face towards clary.

''Boys went to football game and Cam, Izzy and Magnus went to shopping.''Clary said.''And I don't know where Ragnor is, but I really don't care. But answer my question why aren't you in there?''

''I don't like Spain, don't ask.''Alec said.

They just stand there looking at the sea and admire how beautiful it was. That silence wasn't uncomfortable.

''What do you say we'd paint?''Clary asked.

''I say okay, but I don't have anything but charcoal and block.''Alec said.

''I can borrow my paint stand, I use my moms. And you can have paper too and paint too.''Clary said and they started to walk towards her moms cabin.

''No thanks, I like t draw better with my charcoal, but thanks.''Alec said smiling.

They picked up those stands and carry those to deck and they put those where they stand before. Clary started already while Alec went to pick his charcoal and he went back.

''What are you painting?''Alec asked to Clary.

''That sunset.''Clary said.''You?''

''I don't know yet, I figure it out.''Alec chuckled and he just draw.

After couple of minutes and many of lines, he know who he was drawing. One very special and sparkly, green gold eyed guy. He couldn't stop now, he had to draw it all the way. He draw his pointy hair and beautiful face and eyes, amazing lean chest and stomach and flawless skin. He draw Magnus sitting on a chair smiling his wonderful smile. When Alec was done one and half hour ago. He looked his drawing and smiled and blushed. It looked like the real Magnus, every detail and shade.

''Wow, that's amazing.''Clary said and looked Alec's work too.''It really look like Magnus. No wonder you got picked this school.''

Alec blushed.''Thank you.''

Clary watched Alec with interesting eyes.''You like him don't you?''

''What?! Pff, I don't.''Alec tried to pretend and he looked Clary who had raise her other eyebrow.''Okay, but just a little bit.''

''I knew it.''Clary smirked.''Don't worry, I don't tell anyone.''

''Wow!''Alec turned around and face Magnus who was starring at Alec's drawing.''Did you really draw this?!''

Alec was so red his head could explode.

''Yes he did.''Clary said.

''God, it's life like.''Magnus admire and went closer.

''T-Thank you.''Alec said.

Izzy and Camille came right after Magnus with them and thy all started to talk about Alec's drawing.

''But look at Clary's painting.''Alec tried but no one noticed he sad anything.

''How'd you ended up drawing me?''Magnus asked smiling.

''I-I-I d-don't k-know. I-I'm s-sorry.'Alec said to him blushing and squirming.''Y-You c-can ha-have i-it.''

''Don't be sorry, It's amazing, thank you.''Magnus said and hugged him tight.

''What's going on here.''They heard Ragnor's voice and they turned towards him and smiled and greeted them.''Wow, is this a photograph?''

''No, Alexander draw it.''Magnus said and back off of Alec.''And I love it. Come on Rag I'll put it on our cabin.''

Magnus took Ragnor's hand and the drawing and ran to his cabin.

''It was very nice for you to give it to Magnus.''Clary said.''I can see you didn't want to.''

''It's just a drawing, I don't care.''Alec muttered.

''Heeyyy dudes.''They saw Jace and Simon and Jem shout at the same time when they came to them.

''What's up?''Jace asked.

''Who won guys?''Camille asked.

''Like we know.''Jem chuckled.''We just walked around and these two were flirting with some girls while I was a good boy and stayed out of that.''

''That kind of game, huh?''Clary asked lifting her eyebrow to Jace.'

''Oh come on, I just wanted to find someone to Jem.''Jace explained.

''And I have the same excuse.''Simon told to Izzy.

It was almost their curfew and they went their separate ways to their cabins. Alec hoped there would be already their supper witch was delivered to their rooms every night.

And his wishes were filled and he think Jace wished the same cuz when they got their room Jace attacked to his food and ate it almost in minute, as did Alec.

Jace went to the bathroom, but came screaming out. And Alec jumped up.''What is it?''

''OH my fucking god.''Jace breathed and leaned with his hand in his bed eyes wide.

Alec was about to go to the bathroom and look what was wrong in there, but Jace took a hold in his hand.''No don't go in there.''

''What Jace, What was in there?''He asked.

e didn't need to explain cuz Magnus and Ragnor came out of the bathroom with only towels around their lower half. Alec felt like crying. He really liked Magnus and seeing with someone else was like stabbing him right in the heart.

''So.''Magnus started and act nonchalantly.''How are you doing?''

''I have had better days.''Jace said.

''I hope we didn't scare you too badly.''Ragnor smirked and glared at Alec who was watching the two of them.''What, you have problem with that?''

''No.''Alec said quietly, but he stick up to this one.''Yes I have. If you don't have nothing else to do in this cabin than fuck eac other you can do it somewhere else.''

''Remember this is still Mags' cabin too.''Ragnor said angrily.

Alec stand up and went in front of Ragnor and said with his most steady voice.''Fuck off.''

Ragnor was about to say something, but Magnus interrupted him and grip to his boyfriends hand.''We should go Rags. I'll sleep in your place this night.''

They went out to their cabin and Magnus glandes Alec andhis eyes were hurt and confused.

''What was that for?''Jace asked.

''Nothing.''Alec muttered and took off his shirt and pants and went to is bed and pretend to be sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, but here you go guys :) Hope you liked it, Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all my followers and those dude's who had add this to their favorite story :)**

**And here is the fourth chapter**

* * *

Magnus was shocked the way Alec had behave last night. It affected to him so much he couldn't sleep. What was up with him. Earlier Alec had act very shyly and friendly how he usually was, so why he did that. And when he left Alec had this weir look in his eyes, like he was hurt and if Alec was hurt Magnus didn't feel great either. But he was about to see what was going on with that boy.

Magnus was sitting on the bench in front of the class room and waited Alec. The bell rang and he saw Alec coming and he tackled him and pushed him to men'd bathroom and locked the door.

''What the fuck Magnus.''Alec asked little bit angrily and tried to go past Magnus.

''Oh no you're not going anywhere.''Magnus said and held him.''What was with you last night? And don't say it was nothing.''

''I was just not in a good mood.''Alec explained and looked to the ground.

''You were before you came to our cabin, tell me.''Magnsu said and sat down.''And don't even think leaving I'll drag you back.''

Alec sighed and said.''I just... I don't like to see you with Ragnor...'' Alec looked in the floor when he talked to him, didn't wanna see Magnu's reaction.

Magnus looked Alec for a while till he smiled and walked in front of Alec and lifted his chin so they were face to face and Magnus leaned forward and linked their lips together. Alec gasped a little before he started to kiss back. Alec's lips were soft and taste like strawberry. So different than Ragnor's. This was sweet and gentle, but with Ragnor it was rough and... well rough.

Magnus moved his hand's in Ale'c back and Alec wrapped his hands in his neck and deepened their kiss by pushing his tongue in Magnus's mouth and Magnus opened his mouth so Alec could do that. He tasted his mouth and Magnu's hands slipped to his ass and squeeze both cheeks and Alec yelped and stepped back. Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec looked shocked. Magnus tried to get close to him again, but Alec pushed him away.

''I can't do this Magnus, Ragnor is... he's sort of my friend.''Alec explained.

Magnus chuckled and took Alec's hands and waved his hands side to side.''He's not your friend, come on Alexander.''

''Okay, but you are in a relationship with him and I can't do this.''Alec said and Magnus let go of his hands.

''I can leave him, you know. I really like you and I don't have any feelings for Ragnor anymore, not in a long time.''He said.

''NO.''Alec screamed.''No, no, no, no. I'm sorry but no.''

Alec pushed him aside and went to his class. When Magnus stayed in bathroom.

Did Alec just turn him down? Because of Ragnor? They weren't even friends, well at least Ragnor didn't think they were friends cu he is constantly telling how much he hate Alec. He always says Alec is hypocritical weirdo who don't let anyone near himself and who is acting like he was this innocent boy, but really he is secretly flirting and fucking every guy who he meets.

Ragnor was just jealous cuz he wasn't nearly as beautiful as Alec was, or nice, or sweet. But he didn't tell that to Ragnor, of course not,he would freak out and... do something what nobody wants to know.

''I didn't see you in algebra, where were you?''Ragnor asked.

''I was in bathroom.''Magnus said and didn't really care about anything what Ragnor said right now.

''The whole hour?''Ragnor chuckled.

''Bad food.''Magnus said and search Alec with his gaze, but all he saw in the Deck were Simon and Isabelle who were all over each other, kissing and touching. And Magnus find himself thinking him and Alec in that position and he smiled.

''What are you smiling?''Ragnot asked and smiled too.

''Ömm... Isabelle and Simon just look very happy together.''Magnus lie.

''They do don't they. It's very sweet, but when Isabelle comes to our cabin they just... So much noise. They make so much noise we can't even sleep me and Jem. Hey, what about I come to sleep in your cabin this night?''

''No I don't think that's good idea...''Magnus said.

''Jace can go to Clary's, and we could be all alone, just the two of us, doing stuff you can't even imagine.''Ragnor tried to seduce him by liking his neck and rubbing himself into Magnus's knee a little.

''Don't! We are in public.''Magnu yelped and hopped up. Ragnor looked very disappointed and Magnus sat back, but just little bit further away from Ragnor.''What about Alexander?''

''He can go fuck with Camille, I don't care.''Ragnor barked.''So that's a yes?''

''Sure, but we just can't do stuff when Alec is there. Remeber last night?''Magnus asked.

''OK, I just can't understand what is his problem.''He said and rolled his eyes.

''He just don't want to know, see or hear when two people are fucking in his place.''Magnus defended him.

''Yeah sure. See you tonight, sexy. Love you''He kissed him the last time and went away.

And Magnus was happy. He really didn't like Ragnor anymore in that way, he was just so annoying and mean.

He really didn't want Ragnot to come his cabin tonight. He wanted to be with Alec. He wanted to fall asleep with Alec in his arms and wake up with Alec in his arms, not Ragnor. But he already promised that to Ragnor, so he couldn't break it...

He just had to figure something out.

* * *

**Here is this chapter, and if anyone could be my editor I would love that person :) So anyone... **

**Hope you like it! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sorry I just realized my summary is wrong. I'm so sorry... but I hope you can forgive me. Hope you like this. **

* * *

After that kiss Alec couldn't think anything else. Teachers were very frustrated cuz he couldn't answer even the simplest question's, even when he asked what was going on with Alec, he just mumbled back.

''What is it bro?''Jace came to him when class's end.

''What?''Alec asked.

''You weren't listening in class where you usually are.''Jace asked.''I mean what are you thinking about?''

Alec blushed a little bit and shook his head.''Nothing important.''

''If you say so bro.''Jace mumbled.''I'm going to Clary's cabin tonight. Izzy is going to Simon's and I guess Ragnor is coming to our's. So where you Cam and Jem are going?''

''I don't know, but I'm not going anywhere, they can go fuck somewhere else.''Alec snapped.

''Okayy...''Jace sighed.''But you are 17, you are allowed to go bar in here. I don't know, rules in here are strange.''

''I' not a party kind of guy and you know that.''Alec said and looked Jace who looked kind of bored to his answers.''Okay, I can try. but you have to talk Camille and Jem into it.'' ( I really don't know how old Camille and Jem are, but in this Camille can be 18 and Jem 17).

''Sure, I talk to them right now.''Jace said and spotted them in the hot-tub.''James! Camille! Come over here!''

''What are you doing? Everyone is watching us now you idiot.''Alec hissed and tied to hide a little bit behind his brother.

Jace glared him and walked to them in the middle and Alec followed right behind him.

''Alec here Is going to bar tonight, cuz Ragnor is sleeping in our cabin, and he doesn't want to be there, and I go to your cabin Camille and Izzy goes with Simon. So all what is left is you three.''Jace explained.

''Yeah sure, It sound good, we could get to know each other better.''She smirked.''And here is some good looking Spanish guys in here till tomorrow... I guess...''

''We can come too, at least for few minutes.''Jace said.

''You can't, Clary is 16.''Jem remind him.

''Damn...''Jace cursed.''Then we can just do stuff in her room.''

Camille make gagging noises.''It's my room too weirdo. And if you even touch my bed you are dead Loghtwood.''

Jace surrender and lifted his hands.''Fine fine. I go find Clary. Try to warm her up a little.''

And he went and they were just the three of them.

''He is so perverted.''Camille said and looked the way Jace had went.

''That's nothing yet.''Alec sighed.''See you at around nine, here.''

They nodded and went back to the hot-tub and Alec started to walk to his room.

He saw Magnus talking to Ragnor and Izzy making out with Simon in the corner and... _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! _He thought. Juan, his ex-boyfriend. _Fuck he saw me... _He quickly turned around and walked fast away, but not fast enough.

''Alec, _mi amor._''He heard and felt too familiar person touching his shoulder and talking to him and all he could do is turn around.

''Juan, what are you doing here?''

''I wanted to see you.''He purred and stepped closer to him and stroked his cheek, but Alec slap it away.

''Don't.''He said.''Why you have luggage with you, Juan? Don't say...''

''I'm on my way to Greece, I'm staying in this ship till we're in there.''He said.''Come on, don't be so... like that. I know you missed me.''

''No, I didn't miss you at all.''Alec barked.

''I've missed you, babe.''He said and put his hands in Alec's sides and moved them slightly up and down.

''How can you even think I'd ever missed you. You fucking idiot.''Alec spatted.

''No need to be rude. We have two weeks time. And lets start with this.''He said and leaned to kiss him and pushed him against the wall too.

Alec had kind of missed this, the taste of his lips the way he kissed. He and Juan weren't actually dating back then, but they weren't just friends either. He would say they were friends with benefits, but they still weren't supposed to date anyone else. That was weir deal of them, but it made them both happy, until Juan started to flirt with on of their girl friend. And one day she told Alec they slept together and they were now dating and everything went down. Alec was supposed to tell him he loved him that day and he wanted to be more to Juan, but he never got chance to tell that to him.

Juan stepped back and smirked.''And you said you didn't miss me. What are you doing tonight?''

''I-I'm going to bar wit friends.''He mumbled. _Don't ask, don't ask. don't ask._

''What if I join you, I'd love to get know to your friends.''He purred.

''So you could do that same thing again?''

''No, It was mistake. And I'm really sorry bout it, and I missed you everyday.''He said and looked truly like he was sorry.

''Fine.''Alec sighed.''Come here nine a clock.'' (I don't know how to mark the time sorry)

''I'm happy.''He smiled and went way.

Why him, anyone else but him. His just mixing Alec's thoughts again. He liked Magnus, yes, but now Juan came again and now he didn't know what to think anymore. He had miss him a little, really. But he had hurt him. Buuuut, if he'd really chanced, and Magnus had Ragnor. It would be useless to run after Magnus...

He looked around him and saw Magnus watching him and he saw in his eyes, that he was a little hurt. But he just turned around and walked away, he couldn't deal with that right now.

He went to his cabin and draw. He draw what he felt. He draw hearts and sculls and everything in the same piece of paper. And when he was ready and he looked his art work and he liked it even if that was little messy, but it was clear at the same time.

And now he was chancing clothes. Black, not so tight jeans and grey t-shirt.

''Going somewhere?''Ragnor asked when he and Magnus came to their cabin.

''Yeah, I don't want to be here when you guys are doing... stuff. We are going to bar, I, Camille and Jem... and Juan.''He fake smiled to Ragnor.

''Was he that guy you were kissing in deck?''He asked.

''Yeah, he was my best friend. I think.''Alec said and glared Magnus who looked sad, but he didn't say anything.

''I have to go. I'll be out at least... I don't know, but I hope you have done your stuff when I'm back.''He tried to joke a little.

''Have a nice night Alec.''Ragnor said and Alec smiled a little when he walked out the door.

He think Magnus why he was so quiet... It's not like Alec had cheated him, but he didn't know if he was like that because of him...

''Hey.''Camille smiled.''You look cool.''

''Thank you.''Alec looked Camille. She had her hair curled and red lipstick on her lips and long eyelashes. She was wearing little black sheath dress and very, very hing heals.''You are so pretty Cam.''

She blushed a little and nodded. And Jem join them and he wear dark blue loose jeans and black tank top and his leather jacket. And there comes Juan, with very tight black jeans and square shirt witch he had left open and under it he had blue t-shirt.

''Hello beautiful.''He smirked.

Camille and Jem looked at Alec.''Oh yeah, this is Juan, He is... guy I know.''

''Come on Alec.''He sighed, but still smirked.''I was his friend with benefits.''

''Okay.''Camille said and tried to sound cheerful.

''So you are Camille I guess, it's nice to meet such a beautiful woman.''He flatter her and kissed her hand like a gentleman and of course she blushed. And then he turned to Jem and smiled to him too.''Nice to meet you too James. You are handsome young man.''

''Stop it.''Alec snapped and started to walk already, the three of them started to talk and Alec heard everything.

They were sitting on high bar bench's and drinking and talking, but mostly Jem and Camille and Juan were talking, Alec just sat there and looked at the people. This was already his third beer and they had been there almost two hours already. He was lucky cuz tomorrow was Friday and they didn't have school then, because he felt a little tipsy already and he saw many of his class mates in there, dancing and drinking and yelling. Most of the people were dancing, witch meant they were humping each other.

''Come dancing with me.''Jem asked Camille, she giggled and went with him and in a second they disappeared in the crowd.

''What do you say we go dancing?''Juan flirted with him.

''No.''Alec said straight.

''Come ooooooooooon. Don't be like that let's have some fuuuuuuuuun.''He whined.

''I must be very drunk.''Alec mumbled and stand up.''Okay.''

They walked to the dance floor and at that moment Juan turned Alec around and wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him against his body and started to swing side and side. Alec felt his manhood pressing against his ass and he got a little aroused. Juan put his chin on Alec's shoulder and trusted in his ass and Alec moaned a little.

''Mmmm... You smell so good.''He purred.

''How much you drank, really.''He asked.

''Pretty much.''He said and turn him around and kissed him very hard and groped Alec trough his jeans and Alec almost screamed, but Juan kissed him so he couldn't scream. Alec lowered his hands on his ass and squeezed it hard.

They stumbled on of the couches and Juan fell on top of Alec and touched him almost everywhere. Luckily no one cared. Alec moaned like whore and squirm and now he was very, very turned on and is show's.

''Let's go to you cabin.''Juan whispered at the same time he kissed Alec's neck.

''So that's why you are hanging out with me?''Alec asked and pushed him away, and stand up.''You just wanted sex. Just like then, when I didn't want to you go and slept with someone else.''

''No, no no, I really missed you. This is just my way to show you that.''He said.''I really am chanced. Please don't go.''

''I'm not staying. I talk to you tomorrow, maybe.''He said and walked away, leaving very aroused and hurt Juan alone behind him.

Alec jogged to his cabin thinking that no one can chance this fast and because it was Juan, he probably never chanced. Alec felt so stupid, of course he just wanted sex, who wanted to be with him...

He was about to open his cabin's door, but he remembered Ragnor was there and he pressed his ears to the door and listened any kind of sounding or sheet or something, but he didn't hear anything and he went in finding Magnus sitting on his bed legs crossed and looking his sketch book smiling. But that wasn't mocking smile. And he wasn't angry about that he watched his pad. But if he had been someone else, he would had been.

''What are you doing? Where is Ragnor?''He asked and sat beside him.

''Sorry, you left this in my bed so... I'm sorry. I had no right to do that.''Magnus said and put it down.

''I don't mind.''He said softly.''You didn't answer. Where is Ragnor?''

''I sent him away, I wasn't in the mood.'' He said.''You wanna do something?''

''Like what?''

''I don't know. But answer this first. Were you that down because you saw me kissing Juan?''

Magnus sighed and said.''I said today I liked you and I was willing to leave Ragnor because of you. And few hours later I see you kissing someone else. So what do you think?''

''I'm sorry, really.''Alec said to him and hugged him.''He was just my friend, who I don't talk anymore, and I just went out with him cuz I really thought he had chanced, but I was wrong, all he wanted was sex... Like back then.''

''So he was your 'friend with benefits'.''He asked.

''You know. I really like you too.''Alec smiled to him.''But promise me, you don't leave Ragnor. He hates me enough already.''

''I can't promise that.''Magnus said.''Let's go to sleep?''

Alec nodded and went to his own bed.

''You could sleep here too, if you want to.''Magnus smiled.

Alec smirked and went back to Magnus's bed he stripped his clothes and went under the sheets and lifted them so Magnus could slip there fast beside him after he took off his clothes too. They were pressing against each other because the bed was very small.

Alec noticed Magnus turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec smiled and went little bit closer to him and rested his arm on top of Magnus's side. He saw Magnus had close his eyes and he was now sleeping with smile on his lips he closed his eyes too, and with smile on his lips too.

* * *

**Sorry this went a little long, but there is something to read about :) Hope you like it! Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo again, thank you so much your reviews I appreciate that :). SO here's the sixth chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Magnus could wake up like this every morning. Alec in his arms holding him tight and Alec had t one of his legs over Magnus's legs and his head was buried in Magnus's chest.

Alec was indeed the most beautiful creature he had ever saw before. He looked so peacefully. His hair was hanging on his face and there was a small smile on his lips and Magnus couldn't do anything else except smile too. He wanted to see those ocean blue eyes soon, but he didn't want to wake him up. But that was interrupted cuz Alec's phone started ringing. Alec's eyes flashed open and he looked Magnus a few second before he lifted his leg away from Magnus's side and stand up. Suddenly Magnus felt very cold.

''What the fuck are you calling me you idiot.''Alec answered his phone. _Wow, he wasn't morning person._ Magnus thought

''Jonathan Lightwood you did what!?''Alec screamed.''Fuck... Let's talk about this later.''

And he hang up. He sighed and sat on Jace's bed.

''Bad news?''Magnus asked and went to sit beside him.

''Yeah, Jace had sex with Clary, and they didn't use... anything, you know.''Alec mumbled, but it wasn't like lazy mumbling it was like he was trying to not to scream.''I can't belive he was so irresponsible.''

''Hey.''Magnus said ad put his hand on his shoulder.''It's not too late to Clary to take some pill or something.''

''I know, I just... I promised mom to take care of them.''Alec sighe and then he chuckled.''You realised we are on our underwear and you hadn't said anything pervert yet.''

''Just wait for it.''Magnus smiled.''You remember anything what happened last night? Our talk?''

''Yeah, I wasn't that drunk. But you are with Ragnor and I have... well no one, but still, no.''Alec said.''Don't do anything because of me.''

Magnus turned his head with his two fingers under Ale's jaw and pressed a little sweet kiss on Alec's lips. And then he pressed their foreheads together and said something even he couldn't belive.''I think I love you.''

Alec pulled back and watched him with little shock in his eyes and he stand up. Magnus just realized what he said and stand up in front of him.

''Alec I...''Magnus started, but couldn't say what he was about to say cuz someone was knocking on their door.

Alec put quickly his loose pants on and t-shirt and went to open the door and Magnus watched when Alec opened the door. There was this guy, that guy who Alec was kissing yesterday in the deck. And before Alec could say anything the guy was kissing him again. He came in and kissed Alec so very hard and pushed him against the wall. And Magnus's heart broke even more, he tried to hold back his tears and he did a pretty good job with it.

''Stop it.''Alec said and pushed the guy away.

Magnus took his clothes and went to bathroom to put them on and he let his tears roll down his face. He couldn't believe he had said Alec he loved him. They had known each other only two weeks. But the minute he saw him he felt something towards that blue eyed boy.

He didn't believe love at first sight shit, but it chanced when he saw Alec. Alec was so different from the other guys or girls he had dated. He was innocent and sweet. And his ex's were so... very opposite than Alec.

''No! I don't wanna go on that road anymore with you! Do you understand what pain that caused fr me!?''He heard Alec screaming.

''I'm really chanced Alec. Please believe me.''That guy tried.''I'm still in love with you.''

Alec didn't say anything.

Magnus was afraid Alec if Alec would return his feelings.

''Is it because that guy who went to bathroom?''Guy asked.''Is he you new boyfriend? Because come on, I know you. You don't go and hit on the first guy you see.''

''He is not my boyfriend. He is my friend.''Alec explained.''And I don't love you.''

Magnus smiled a little knowing Alec didn't love that guy. But it still didn't ease his pain.

''How did you even knew where my cabin was!?''Alec screamed.

''I saw Camille and James.''He said.

''I never told you Jem's real name was James.''Alec sighed.''And don't bug my friends. Now go away.''

''No, I wanna talk to you.''The guy Juan still didn't go away.

''I dont wanna talk to you.''Alec mumbled.

''Then we could do something else.''Juan said and Magnus heard Alec yelp.''Oh, that lovely bulge is gone. I could give you another one.''

_What... Did Alec make out with him on the bar too?!_ Magnus thought and pictures came to his mind. Them kissing passionately on the corner on that bar hands wandering on each others body. Magnus shook his head and dropped those pictures of his head.

''Go to hell Juan I don't want anything from you.''Alec said.

''But...''Juan tried. _That's enough. _Magnus came out of the bathroom and pushed Juan out.''He said to you plenty of times he want you out weirdo.''

Magnus pushed him out of their room and shut the door. Alec sat down on his bed and sighed.

''I... I'm going to breakfast. You wanna come.''Magnus asked nervously.

Alec shook his head. Magnus sighed and went to sit beside Alec.''Alexander, listen. I don't know what went in to me. I shouldn't say anything and I...''

''No, don't bad. You just said what you feel.''Alec smiled, he was so cute and sweet and understanding.''I know what you feel, believe me.''

''And you don't love me, am I right?''Magnus asked slightly depressed.

''I'm sorry...''Alec said quietly and rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.''I'm really sorry. I like you, very much. But we have known each other just two weeks or so. I'm sorry.''

_That would be enough for me. _Magnus let his tears fall again and he hugged Alec tight against him.

* * *

**This was bit weird chapter, but I hope you liked it :). Reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry my writing mistake my earlier chapter and I mean chapter six. when Alec says : **_No, don't bad_. **I ment to write: **_No don't feel bad. _**I'm sorry about that :D. But hope you'll like this chapter :)**

* * *

Alec felt really bad fr Magnus, he knew how to love someone, but that person didn't return those feelings.

Alec liked Magus very much, but he didn't want to be that person who broke Magnus's and Ragnor's relationship and friendship. He knew if Magnus broke up with Ragnor because of him, Ragnor wouldn't talk to him anymore and that would break Magnus. This love thing would go away eventually.

At the same time Alec hoped that Magnus would break up with him so they could be together, but he couldn't do that. His heart wasn't broken cuz he didn't love Magnus, but it was so close to be broken. He just felt to confused about this, everything was so confusing. He just kept hearing this in his head _I think I love you. _When Magnus had said that, Alec just wanted to kiss him and hug him and hold him. When he woke up he wanted to throw his phone to the sea and stay at Magnus's arms forever.

Now he was sitting on breakfast table with the gang, but there was no Magnus, he was sitting with Ragnor and some people from their class.

''Alec.''Jace said and Alec became aware what was going on.''What?''

''I need to talk to you.''Jace said and they stand up and went outside the eatery/restaurant thing.''Remember what I called you about this morning?''

''Yes. If you say you fucked her again without protection I'm seriously gonna kill you. I promised to mom I'd took care of you people! And we have been here, what, two weeks!''Alec snapped at him.

''Take it easy Alec! Geez... Just listen. I love you, but you you'll steam very, very quickly.''Jace said.''Clary is not... with child. at least I don't think so. But...''

''why are you even having sex!? You are 17 ans Clary is fucking 16!''Alec yelled.''But jut say what you were about to say.''

''I saw Robert.''Jace said, he didn't need to say last name because he knew who Jace ment. Their father.

''What are you talking about?''Alec asked shocked.

''I saw dad, he stepped on the ship this morning before we left Spain.''Jace said.

''So he is here with us? In this same ship?''Alec yelled.

''Yes Alexander! He is!''Jace yelled back tired of his yelling.

''Sorry... It's not your fault.''Alec said.''Please, call mom and I'll tell Izzy.''

Jace nodded and before Alec went back with their friends he grabbed Alec's shoulder and said.''Please, try to avoid him, you remember what he said and did to you.''

''How can I forget Jace?''Alec said and smiled sadly.

When Alec told his parents about him being gay when he was fifteen, his father started to beat him and call him names and that went on about half year and more. Once he beat Alec so bad they had to take him the emergency room. And when they were all there and when they came back there, their father was gone. Maryse searching his husband, he called cops and everyone. And that took like six months when Isabelle, Alec and Jace took care of Max. After that Maryse stand up and took her self control and started to be the mother to them again. And one time when Alec was just about to take shower and he was in his room looking for something, Maryse surprised him and saw his beaten body. Alec told her everything and Maryse stopped searching his husband and get her divorce. Since that Alec felt guilty about everything about that. **(A/N I'm so sorry, bout this, I said in the first chapter that their father left when Max was born. But I'll fix it. When Robert left Max was almost 10, Izzy was almost 14, Jace was almost 14 and Alec was about 16. Again, I am so sorry about this.)  
**

Alec just wondered why Magnus didn't say anything about those bruises in his body. But those didn't show that much anymore, It had been three years already.

''Isabelle, I have to talk to you.''Alec said to her and didn't even sit down. She knew, every time Alec called her, her full name he had something serious to tell.

Alec told Isabelle first that thing with Jace, he was her brother too and she had right to know. Then he told her about their father.

''Are you serious Oh my god...''She said hands in her mouth.''Please, promise. If you even see him... Turn around and walk away.''

''Don't worry. I'm eighteen now.''He said to her.''I can take care of myself.''

''I know you are stronger than then, but still.''She said.''God... I think we supposed to go.''

They went back and Alec looked around him all the time. And his friend started to ask him what he was looking. Few times he spotted Magnus watching him and and he looked away.

They were on the hot tub, the seven of them, Magnus still wasn't with them...

They just talked and Jace and Clary were kissing and Simon and Izzy were doing the same thing. And Camille and Jem were flirting with each other too. He really didn't know what to think about that...

Alec got bored about that and left. He went to his cabin and he thanked the god no one were there. He chanced his clothes and started to draw again. He drew hearts, two hearts far away from each other and tried to draw those trying to reach each other by drawing every lines and stuff.

He heard someone knocking on the door. he left his pad and pencil on his ben and went to open the door.

''Robert.''He said when he opened his door and stepped back few steps and his father followed him and shut the door.

''I saw you with your little friend's Alexander.''He said eyes shining like devil's.

''P-Please go away.''Alec begged.

''Still so pathetic. But that's just how you fag always are.''He hissed and slapped Alec hard to his cheek.

''Pl-Please.''Alec said and when his father trapped him against bathroom door Alec started to fell down slowly. He held his ears and tried not to listen Robert's insults he held his knees up his chest and trembled. Then the pain came. Robert kicked him his legs, chest, stomach, sides, his personal area few times. Robert yelled at him and kicked him. Alec begged him to stop and let his tears fall. He felt to pathetic. He was three years older than then and still he is this position again.

He cried out when he heard and felt something crack in his body.

''Shut up fag!''Robert said and kicked him last time to his head and verything went dark.

* * *

**Again, very sorry about that age thing :/. This came a alittle fast and I hope you like this :). Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again, sorry I left that previous chapter like that :). Thank you for your reviews and following this and stuff, I'm very grateful. But here it goes, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Magnus was sitting with Ragnor and his friends on breakfast because he didn't want to be with Alec right now, when he right now wanted to be with Alec most in this world, but he didn't wan to be just friends with him and that's why he wasn't with the gang.

These friends of Ragnor's were very interesting... One was called William, he had blue eyes and black hair, just like Alexander, they just didn't fit him so good than they fit in Alec and he had attitude something what Jace had, but he was more ruder than Jace, and he was in same grade with Jace. Then there was Jonathan, but everyone called him his second name, Sebastian, his hair was amazingly blond, almost silvery and if they'd have to compare Sebastian and Will, Will was angel. Sebastian's humor was so dark and just evil. And the weird part of this was, that Sebastian was Clary's brother, and they were nothing alike. Clary was this sweet read headed art girl and Sebastian was very pale and mean... freak. That was mean yes, but it was the truth.

Sometimes Maia and Jordan came to say hi to them, but they weren't... they weren't so into the trio. They at least seemed to be pretty nice, they were couple and they were very sweet and friendly.

Now they were just making fun of everyone and laugh at everyone. Magnus's head was about to explode. He didn't want to hear them make fun of his friends and especially for Alexander. His clothing, his hair, his pale skin and how it didn't match with his hair. Magnus tried to turn the conversation somewhere else always when they started that again.

''You saw what that Lightwood bitch were wearing.''Sebastan gossip like teenage girl.''I mean really. She had so short shorts that her big fat ass were almost showing and that fucking top. It was so tight, so fucking tight that her brest's were almost jumping out. And she isn't really even that pretty.''

Magnus sigh and Ragnor leaned closer to him and whispered.''I know this is very uncomfortable to you, they are your friends.''

Magnus just mumbled and they left the food place and they went to the deck. There they started that again and now Magnus was in that point where he just wanted to kill himself of Sebastian. Will didn't annoyed him that much. They were sitting there like two hours what felt like two days.

Then he spotted Isabelle and Jace and everyone. They were on their swimsuits and ready to go to the hot-tub. Magnus watched Alec, his pale muscular body and now he noticed the bruises and scars on his. Everywhere in his body. _Why haven't I notice those before and who did that to him...? _

He saw Alec looking around him all the time like he was some kind of criminal and he was sneaking from the police. But he really looked very scared and when he glared Isabelle and Jace they were watching around them too. _What is going on? _He though. He saw Juan standing on the corner out of Alec's or his siblings sight talking to this man. This man was about 40-50 and he had brown hair and he was very muscular. They were talking and Juan gave him money. And the man smirked and walked away at the same time when Alec left too.

''What are you looking?''Ragnor asked.

''Nothing.''He said and kissed him and hugged him.

Still when Alec went away Isabelle and Jace kept looking around them.

About and twenty minutes when Alec had left that man came back to Juan and smirked at him and said something and Juan gave him more money and Juan went somewhere. before that man left Magnus saw something red in his shoes and hands, it looked like blood what was almost dry. _Where was Alec? _

Few minutes after that someone announced in the spoke thing.''Isabelle and Jonathan Lightwood, can you come to hospital, please.''

Isabelle ja Jace watched each other and they quickly stand up and they ran.

''Waat is going on...?''Ragnor asked and looked around him.

''I have no idea.''Magnus said quietly.

''Lets go to your cabin.''Ragnor whispered.

''Sure.''Magnus mumbled and they went. Magnus was so with his own thought he didn't notice when they were on his cabin.

''Helloooooo, are you there? Open the door.''Ragnor call.

''Sorry.''Magnus apologised and opened his door.

''What, the, fuck?''Ragnor asked hand on front of his mouth.

There was blood in front of their bathroom door and here was a little bit of that in the walls too.

''What happened here?''Ragnor said.

''Alexander.''Magnus said and he ran.

He ran tot he hospital so fast. he saw Isabelle and Jace and Juan sitting on the bench. Isabelle cried and Jace looked like he was ready to kill someone.

''What are you doing here?''Jace asked, but not with evil sound on his voice.

''Is Alec alright?''Magnus asked worried.

''They had to take him to surgery right away, he have a broken rib and broken shoulder.''Jace said.

''Who did this, I saw blood in our cabin.''Magnus said and sat beside him, he knew who did this, but he wanted to be sure.

''Robert, our dad.''Jace sighed.''It was good thing Juan find Alec so fast...''

Magnus glared Juan and stand up and pulled Juan with him to the corner.''You paid that guy so he'd beat Alexander.''

''Why would you say something like that?''Juan asked, but smirked a little.

''Because you want Alec to yourself and you wanted him hurt so you could safe him and he think you are his night in shining armor and he'll be with you.''Magnus said.''What do you think when someone tells him this. He'll hate you even more and don't want nothing to do with you.''

''You do that and I will kill you Bane.''He said and went back to Isabelle and Jace.

Magnus went to sit too, but far away from Juan.

Magnus opened his eyes. It was morning, he had fallen asleep. Isabelle and Jace were sleeping too, but Juan were not in there. The nurse came to him and she said.''Mr. Lightwood is now wake, you can go see him.''

Magnus nodded and he open the door and saw Juan sitting on the chair beside Alec and they were kissing passionately. Magnus shut the door and leaned to the wall, very sad and depressed.

Alec looked happy, but that guy was dangerous. But if Magnus otld him, Juan could kill him. But Alec was more important.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo lovelies, thanks you for your reviews :) This is the next chapter.**

* * *

When Alec woke up he first thing he noticed was that his head was aching and he noticed he wasn't in his room and he has some weir shoulder thing on him **.**someone was snoring beside him. Juan. _What was he doing here? What am I doing here?_ _  
_

He tried to move, but it hurt so he just stayed still. And then he remembered, his dad had come to his cabin and beat him up. He couldn't believe this. It had been two years and he was in to this shit again. Thought he would have been stronger. Dear lord! He had started to go to the gym every day after when he was completely healed after that first time he was in hospital. So that was no use.

''Alec are you okay?''He heard Juan said, he must wake when he moved_._''You have been off three days.''

''Yeah. What are you doing here?''He asked, he didn't want to see him.

''I found you in you room.''Juan said.''What happened to you?''

''My dad happened, you remember him don't you?''Alec asked, Juan had been there with him when his dad abused him, but he never did anything about it. But really, Alec didn't want anyone to know about that.

''Yes, I'm so sorry. Isabelle and Jace already told the ship cop (or whatever they are called) who did this and they are now questioning him.''Juan said.

''How did you came in? I mean in my cabin?''Alec asked.''It is always locked.''

''I came to looks for you, but the door was all open, guess Robert wasn't that bright putting the door close.''Juan laughed.

''Thank you.''Alec smiled at him.''What injuries I got? My rib hurts and my head and my shoulder and my... um... private part.''

''You have a broken rib and you got a slight concussion, your shoulder is broken so you have to use something to support it and your private parts are okay, just sore.''Juan said smiling.

''How can I ever thank you enough? You saved my life.''Alec said smiling.

''How about a kiss?''He asked.

Alec chuckled carefully and lifted his healthy arm and put it behind Juan's neck and pulled him lower and crashed their lips together. He felt Juan pushing his tongue against his lips and Alec let it in and it started to wonder in his mouth. He heard the door opening, but he didn't look. He was too into the kiss. He pulled his hair a little and Juan moaned and pull out and smiled to Alec and kissed Alec's forehead.

''Am I forgiven?''He asked smirked.

''Of course you are.''Alec said.

''So what would you say about getting back together with me.''Juan asked shyly.

''I don't know.''Alec said and looked away. He started to warm to Juan, but he liked Magnus more than him, and he didn't want to hurt Magnus.

''I like you, you hopefully, like me, what is the problem here?''Juan ckuckled nervously.

Alec sighed and said.''What about we go back to that friends with benefits thing? So we can be with others too.''

''Who else do you want to be with?''He asked.

''I-I-I I don't know.''He said, he didn't want to tell Juan about Magnus. Who knows what he might do.

''So it's sealed.''Juan said and kissed Alec.''You want to meet your siblings? And your mom had been calling.''

''Sure, I'll call her.''Alec said.''But I want to see Izzy and Jace first.''

He nodded and went outside and left me alone, it was good to be alone. Well ten seconds when Iz and Jace ran inside.

''Oh my god Alec, you scared us.''Isabelle said and breathed like she had run a thousand miles.

''I'm going to fucking kill Robert.''Jace bluster.

''Stop Jace, that doesn't help anyone,''Alec chukcled.''And lift your pants.''

Jace watched down and his eyes almost popped out and he quickly pulled his swim pants (or whatever they are called) up, because his dick was almost exposed. Isabelle laughed and said to Jace.''Don't worry big bro, we don't care. Be happy Clary isn't here.''

Alec laughed too but he had to stop when his rib start so hurt too much.''You had three days to chancepeople. Can you help me to the deck?''

''No, you can't leave here.''Isabelle said.''You have to be here till tomorrow.''

''Fuuuuuuck.''Alec moaned.''I don't want to stay here. It's so boring...''

Isabelle past his complains and look around her.''Was Magnus here while ago?''

''No, why would he be here?''Alec asked.

''We really don't know, he came here when we got our call here too he was here those three days, he brought us food and blanckets and stuff, and he seemed very concern about you.''

_Was he really here? But why did he left...? _

''Are you and Juan, couple again?''Isabelle asked.

''I guess.''Alec sighed.

''Wow how happy you are.''Jace said sarcastically.

''I mean, he is nicer than before, but I don't want us to be couple again.''Alec explained.''This is just my way to say thank you to him.''

''This is not the only way to say thank you.''Isabelle said and glanced Jace who was looking some pictures on the wall.''Jace go away.''

''Why? I want to be here too. He is my brother too if you remember.''Jace said.

''Jonathan Lightwood. Go call mom.''Isabelle said. Even Jace didn't want to mess with Isabelle so he went away without another word.

Isabelle turned to Alec again and sat down.''Tell me.''

''So it's that clear.''He smield, Isabelle was the one who could always read him when something was wrong. Maybe it was because of her female things.''I don't want to be with Juan. He is nice and stuff, just like I said to you, but I really like someone else and he loves me. He is dating his best friend and he was ready to break things up with him for me. But I don't want that, if he break up with this guy and starts to be with me, I'm pretty sure he won't talk to him anymore and when they are best friends he'll be sad without him. You didn't understand what I just said did you?''

''A little bit yes. And this guy you are talking is Magnus isn't it?''Isabelle asked and Alec nodded.''You have to break up with Juan, it's not fair to you, Juan or Magnus and...Well I don't know about Ragnor though, but maybe.''

''I know.''Alec said.

_Knock Knock _

Someone knocked on the door and it opened and tall glittery man came in.''Can I come in? Jace get me and now he is yelling to someone on the phone.''

''Of course...''Isabelle said and went past Magnus and shut the door behind her.

''They told me you were here, why'd you left?''Alec asked.

''Nurses told me you were wake and when I came here you were here having Juan's tongue in your throat.''He said and sounded a little angry.''But, I have to tell you something.''

''Let me talk first.''Alec said.''I'm sorry for causing your pain. So, tomorrow, I go to Jocelyn and I'll chance cabins with Ragnor. I know he'll say yes.''

''No, no no no. I don't want you to leave.''Magnus sid and he looked almost desperate.''Never, I just. I have to tell you this. Will you listen?''

Alec nodded. ''Yesterday, when you were on the hot tub. And when you went away. I saw Juan with some man with brown hair and Juan gave him money. That man went away for a couple of minutes and when he came back he had stuff on his shoes what looked like blood and that was on his hands too and then Juan gave him more money and went away. So I my theory about this is, that Juan paid to him so he'd beat you up so Juan could save you and he'd he your hero.''

Alec stared him in silence.''Is this true Magnus?''

''Why would I lie to you Alexander I love you.''Magnus said.

Alec looked at Magnus and said.''Okay, I believe you.'' He sat up and winced because his rib and shoulder.

''What are you doing?''Magnus asked and tried to help him.

''I'm going to talk to my little friend.''He said and move clumsily to the door. It didn't even hurt that much, just his ribs and his head.

''No you can't go anywhere yet.''Magnus said and grabbed his healthy hand.

''Let me do this.''Alec said and went out the door.

''And where you think you are going?''Nurse said.''Back to bed.''

Alec didn't want to say anything to her, so he just went back with help of Magnus and the nurse.

''I'm going to fucking kill him.''Alec cursed.

''I can believe it.''Magnus smirked but his face turned serious.

''What?''Alec asked.

''Nothing.''Magnus smiled.''I'm gonne go to tell the cops what happened.''

''Can you invite my siblings in?''Alec asked.

he had two minutes alone time when the whole group walks in and questions started to rain over him. And when he didn't want to answer the Isabelle and Jace answered for him.

''Mom in going to meet us when we ger to Greece. She is going to take you with her.''Jace said.

''I don't want to leavee.''Alec said.

''She is getting you a restraining order. I mean for Robert.''Jace explained.''And you have to go. You have to go to New York to get than and I'm pretty sure she is not going to let you come here again.''

''NO.''Alec said loudly.

Then two police and Magnus came to the room and the blond said.''Can we ask you a couple of questions Mr. Lightwood?''

Alec nodded and Simon and Clary and Jem and Camille left the room but Iz and Jace saidwhen Alec wanted them out too.

''So, Mr. Bane told us that he had saw Juan Garcia giving money to Robert Lightwood so he'd assault you. We have very strong evidence that it is true, so we need you just tell, what is your relationship with Garcia and your father.''The read headed officer said.''Start with you father.''

''It started when I told my parents I was gay. He started to beat he up and call me names. Almost every day he called me dames and hit me. MY mom had no idea he was doing that. But one time he did that so bad I had to go to hospital, I was there with my family three days, but my dad wasn't there and when we went back home he had left and this was first time I saw him in two years.''Alec explained and Magnus took his hand between his palms.

''I'm sorry what happened, and now, can you tell me about Garcia?''Blond asked.

''He was with me all the time when Robert abused me, but he never went to authority, but I can't blame him for that, I didn't want anyone to know. We weren't dating, but we weren't friends and we weren't allowed to date other people either. And one time when I didn't want to have sex with him he went and had sex with one of our friend and I never forgave him.''Alec said.''And almost right after that, he left.''

''This enough for an evidence thank you. We are arresting them both.''The blond police said.''We are going to keep them locked up till Greece and in there we are sending them back to, wherever they are from. So you can keep studying in pease.''

''My mother is in Greece and waiting for us and she is going to take me back to New York to get me a restraining order because of Robert.''Alec said head down.

''No.''Magnus said instantly.''I don't want you to go and Jace and Isabelle need you.''

''We'll leave you alone.''Pilice said.

''No wait.''Magnus stopped them.''Can you convince Maryse Lightwood that it is safe in here?''

The two of them looked each other and the blond said.''We can try.'' And they went away and they shut the door.

''I don't want you to go. Please dont leave me alone with Jace.''Magnus chuckled.

''I try to stay, I don't promise anything.''Alec said and ran his finger tips oven Magnu's cheeck.

_Oh yeah, I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

**Thanky you for reading rewiews are always welcome and I hope you liked it :). Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo, again. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Magnus couldn't let Maryse Lightwood take Alec away. They were now safe, Robert and Juan were banished from the ship when they had got to Greece. Alec had pack up his thing just in case he couldn't talk his mother out of moving back to New York.

Magnus had visit Alec at least once a day. That brain thing of his was worse than they first thought and he had to be there the whole week. Ragnor wonder why he were there so often, but Magnus just told him he was just keeping Alec company what was exactly what he was doing.

Alec and Magnus got to know each other better. Magnu told Alec about his past, almost everything and it wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

Now they were on the deck, the whole gang and Maryse and Alec were screaming at each other when those two polices who tried to ease this situation and every passenger were watching them.

''Those cops are saying it's safe now!''Alec screamed''Don't you believe even authority!?''

''Yes I do! But we have to go back to home and get you restraining order!''Maryse screamed.

''I don't need it! Robert is in jail by now and Juan is somewhere and we are on the sea!''Alec screame.''I'm not fucking coming!''

''Watch your language young man!''Maryse screamed and pointed at Max.

''Sorry Max.''Alec said to his little brother and looked Maryse agian.''I'm not coming. This is once in a life time opportunity and I my friends are here and I'm not going to let Jace and Izzy stay here alone!''

''They are old enough! You are coming home with me.''Maruse said.

''I'm 18 mom! I have rights to stay!''Alec yelled and winced when he moved his shoulder a little bit.

''Okay, stop the yelling you two.''The read headed police said.''You are disturbing the other passengers. Mrs. Lightwood, if Alexander comes with you can he come on board in Turkey? It takes about... week.''

''No, he is home till he is completely helaed.''Maryse object.''Witch can take month or two.''

''No!''Alec yelled.''Woman do you understand how behind I'm going to be in studys when I come back!? And even if someone info me everything it is not the sae thing.''

Magnus almost laughed when Alec said his mother a women and then to Maryses face.

''I'm not woman for you.''Maryse scold.

''Then what are you, a man?''ALec wise off.

''Stop it, you know what I mean.''Maryse said.''You have to choose are going to stay home a month or you won't come back.''

Magnus didn't want Alec to leave, what the hell would he do alone with Jace. But it was good for Alec to rest properly.

''Okay mom.''Alec said.''I don't want to argue with you anymore about this. Magnus, can you help me with my luggage?''

''You are not lifting anything young man.''Maryse said.''I'll come.''

''NO mom, let them go alone.''Isabelle said.

Magnus and Alec walked to their cabin in silence and when they were in the cabin Alec talked.''I'm going to miss you the most. Thought you should know.''

''How about your siblings?''Magnus asked confused, but at the same time happily.

''I have spend my entire life with them.''Alec said to him.''So no, I'm not going to miss them. Well not much.''

Magnus watched Alec and tears start to come in his eyes and he hugged Alec gently.''This is stupid, I'm going to see you in a month.''

''It's not stupid.''Alec said and put his healthy arm around Magnus.''And I might not come back.''

''How so?''Magnus asked still holding Alec.

''When mom get's me home I think she is not going to let me go so easily.''Alec said.

''Then I come and get you back.''Magnus chuckled.

''We should go.''Alec said and Magnus nodded.

They walked hand in hand to the deck where they freed their hand before anyone could see, but Magnus was pretty sure Isabelle saw, but she already knew, so no big deal.

''I'm going to miss you all very much.''Alec sad and hugged all of his friends. When it was Mangnus's turn he rest his chin on his shoulder a while but long enough so he could whisper his ear.''I love you, come back soon.''

Alec smiled and let go of Magnus and it almost break Magnus's heart.

Magnus watches with his friends when Alec left. Last wave and he was gone. Well at least for month.

They all left their separate ways, they all went to the land, they were on Greece for crying out loud. Magnus stayed there and leaned to the railing trying to still spot Alec on the port.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him.''Alec?!''He yelled and turn around, but it was Ragnor, very hurt looking Ragnor.

''So you hoped it would be Alec. ''Ragnor said offended voice.

''We have to talk.''Magnus said and took his and and they went to Magnus's cabin.

''Why did you think I was Alec!?''Ragnor yelled.

''I mean, the last on week, you have spend more time with him than with me...''Ragnor said and Mgnus took his hand.

This hurt Magnus's heart, but he had to do this, it wasn't fair to neither of them.

''We have grown apart Ragnor. This dating wasn't for us. We are best friends, not boyfriends.''Magnus said softly he watched Ragnor the whole time when he said that and he saw hurt.

Ragnor just stared in front of him and tears found their way to his cheeks. Magnus hugged him tight and calm hm down, but that just make him sob more.

''W-why? Wha-What d-d-d-did I-I d-do wr-wrong?''Ragnor sobbed.

''You didn't do anything wrong darling.''Magnus said.''I just think we are better as an friends.''

Ragnor lifted his head from Magnus's chest and Magnus wipe his tears away and Ragnor calm down a little.''It-It's about Al-Alec isn-isn't it?''

''I'm sorry baby.''Magnus said.''I love you, but not that way.''

''Did-Did you ever ev-even love me, like-liket that?''Ragnor asked.

''Yes I did.''Magnus said.''But it wasn't Alexander who took that feeling away.''

Ragnor nodded and said.''I.'ll go to mee-meet my par-parents in Brook-Brookyn tomorrow an-and I'll-I'll see you when the ship st-stops in Tur-turkey.''

''I'll miss you.''Magnus said.''Are we okay? I don't want to loose you. You are still my best friend and always will be.''

''No no no, I don't want to loose you either.''Ragnor said and stand up.''I think I have to go to pack some stuff.''

Magnus smiled and Ragnor left. And Magnus smiled still. Now he was available and he could be with Alexander. FInally.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyy darlings. Thank you rot the reviews and new followers. Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Alec was lying on their big house, some of his friends call it mansion too. Maybe it is that, but Alec just prefer it as 'house'.

Alec was very bored, and he missed his friends from the ship, especially Magnus. He had thought Magnus very much in this one and a half weeks what he had been home. They had texted and called each other, but of cause that wasn't the same thing. They couldn't see each other. Magnus had told him he broke up with Ragnor and Alec was excited to go back.

But the good thing in this was that he was able to spend time with his little brother. It wasn't like it often was with other families, he liked to spend time with his siblings and mother, but not right now he didn't like to spend time with his mom cause she dragged him of off the ship and she forbid him to call so much to his friends. But that Alec could kind of understand, it was very expensive.

''Alec!''Max yelled and appear in front of him in a second.''Can you take me to mall? Mom told me I have to cut my hair.''

''Sure.''Alec said and stand up. His shoulder still hurt a little, and he still had to use the shoulder thing and his ribs weren't healed almost at all, they had went to the doctor when it started to really hurt and they had put a bandage what went around his upper body. But his head was okay.

They appeared to the mall and Alec took Max to the closest hairdresser place.

''When you are ready, wait here or call me whatever, I have to go to the grocery.''Alec said and dropped Max there and he went away.

His mother hadn't ask him to go to the store, but he just wanted to go.

Then he saw him. _He can't be him... He was supposed to be in the ship. Yea, he is Ragnor. _

''Well hello Alexander.''Ragnor said, but he had this weird smile on his lips.

''What are you doing here?''Alec asked.

''I'm just visiting my parents.''He said.''I'll go back when the ship stops in Turkey.''

''I'm sorry about your break up.''Alec said.

''Listen.''Ragnor said and walked towards him what make Alec walk backwards till he hit the wall.''You will never get together with Magnus.''

Alec took one step towards him and they were now face to face.''You are not the one who decides that.''

''You will stay out of the ship, unless you don't want your little siblings get a little... accident.''Ragnor said to him.

''If you do anything to them...''Alec started.

''I won't, if you don't come back to the ship.''Ragnor said.''So who is more important to you? Isabelle and Jace, or Magnus?''

Then he walked away. And Alec staid there.

''Fuck!''Alec screamed but this was New York, so no one was watching him.

Alec couldn't go back. As much as Alec loved... _love? did I just say love? I love him? Yes, I love him. _He couldn't go back. He cared about his siblings too much and he didn't think Ragnor was lying. After everything the had been though he took seriously every threat. So he wasn't going back.

He went to the shop and buy what he wanted and Max called him and he went to pick him up.

''You like me new hair Alec?''He asked.

''Yeah.''Alec said, but didn't even look at him.

''Mom we are home!''Alec yelled and went to the kitchen and unload his bags.

''Hi.''His mom said to him.

''Mom, I-I have thought. What if I don't go back to the ship.''Alec said.

Maryse watched him and there was a big smile on his lips.''Are you serious!?''

''Yeah.''Alec said to her and nodded his head.

''How wonderful!''She yelled and hugged his son.''I got my little boy back to home!''

''I'm not little.''Alec said.

''I have to go call to... Someone on the ship. They can took someone who can replace you in there. Call Jace or Isabelle, they can pack your thing up and send them back when they are in Turkey.''

Alec nodded and went to his room and called to Jace.

''Hi bro. Whats up in home?''Jace greated.

''What are you doing?''Alec asked.

''We're at lunch, the whole group.''He said.''Say hi to Alec. HI!''

Alec smiled a little when he heard Magnus's voice trough everyone else's.

''I won't come back to the ship.''Alec siad and he heard everyone elses voice, Jace left his speaker on, great.''If you could pack my stuff and send them to me when you are in Turkey.''

''What do mean you don't come back?!''Jace asked.

''I mean, I don't come back.''Alec said.''So bye everyone, maybe we'll see someday.''

''Bye Alec.''They ylled, but now Alec didn't hear Magnus's voice anymore and he hung up.

Alec collapsed on his bed. Alec knew, he wouldn't see any of them. Well maybe Clary and Simon. But Jem and Camille, he didn't think so. And Magnus will find someone, maybe he stars to date Ragnor again.

His phone rang and he could tell who it was before he read it.

''Magnus listen...''Alec sarted.

''Why aren't you coming back!?''Magnus yelled and he could hear the tears in his voice.

''I-I'm sorry, but I don't want to come back.''Alec lied.

''But why Aec I love you.''Magnus said desperately.

''I don't want to see you.''ALec said and hung up.

That was terrible. Alec didn't mean to say that... He loved Magnus, and he wanted so much to see him. More than anyting right now.

Maybe he'll some day see him agian, because he could never forget him.

* * *

**Sorry about this, but it's not over yet. All will turn in to good. But I'm not sure how yet. Hope you liked it. Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo my wonderful readers. Again I want to recall you, I'm looking for editor. Someone who is here almost every day and who can send the writing back the day after I send you the writing or at least less than a week and someone who I can trust of you! Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Magnus didn't know how long he had been lying on his bed and jut cried.

He had really thought Alec liked him, very much. But he had faked the whole time. Maybe Alec thought Magnus was just so pathetic so he said that so he didn't hurt his feelings.

Magnus just felt so stupid. He had opened up to him and told him everything. He wanted to hate Alec, but he couldn't he missed and loved him and he wanted to even be near Alec. He wanted to smell his beautiful hair, look in to his even more beautiful eyes and kiss his wonderful mouth, and he wanted to touch him.

And now he won't ever see him again. He lived in Brooklyn and Alec somewhere in Manhattan **(I don't remember where the Institute is, but picture the place and the name yourselves) **they lived so near each other. So Magnus could just go and visit him.

Magnus heard door open and he lifted a little and he saw Camille. ''What d-do you w-want?''

''I was looking for Jace.''Camille said and was just about to turn around, but she didn't. She stepped in and close the door and sat beside Magnus.''Is this about Alec, that he's not coming back?''

Magnus nodded and sat up and crossed his legs. Camille started to pet his hair and said cheerfully.''Darling, you can go to see him and you can be together when this is over.''

Now Magnus shook his head.''I-I called hi-him- He sai-said, he didn-didn't want t-to see m-me eve-ever ag-again.''

Camille was shocked about this. How could Alec say something like this, he knew Alec liked Magnus. So why did he said that. Alec had said that to her himself. So she had to make a little call to Alec today.

''W-was h-he fa-faking the who-whole time?''Magnus sobbed.''I ne-need him, Cam-Camille.''

Camille just took him to is her embrace, she didn't bare to say anything to him before she talk to Alec.

Magnus cried still, when it was close about 7 a'clock. But he didn't manage to sob anymore, now it was just silent tears.

''Magnus.''Camille said and catch Magnus's attention.''You wanna come to the Deck sweetie?''

''Sure.''Magnus said with sad and hurt voice. He slowly stand up and they went to the deck.

Everyone were watching at them, well, mostly at Magnus. Camille forgot to say to Magnus his make ups were all over his face.

''I look horrible don't I?''Magnus asked.

''Yeah, sorry.''Camille smiled at him.

Magnus chuckled a little. They went to the others and no one asked anything why Magnus looked like that. They all knew it was because of Alec, but they just thought it was because Alec didn't come back.

''I'll go make a little phone call.''Camille said and went away.

''We should go and pack Alec's stuff, there's a new student coming to replace him right away in Turkey.''Isabelle said.

''Mom told it was someone called, Raphael Santiago.''Clary told them.''And Alec have this week time to chance his mind, and after that they won't take him back anymore. It is just the time we are in Turkey.''

''Why h don't come back? Is his injuries so bad?''Jem asked.

''I don't know.''Isabelle said.''He didn't say anything, but, lets leave my brother alone and talk about something else.''

While they were talking Magnus rewind those times when he was with Alec. Their first kiss, it was so beautiful and he fell for him more than he was before. Alec was so amazing and sweet. When Alec was in the hospital, they had got to know each other properly, Magnus had told him every painful secret about his life. His parents, how they had divorced when he was a little and neither of them didn't want him and they just left him one day, like Robert Lightwood left his family. Back then they were living in London. And only person he knew was his uncle, who loved him. But he lived in Brooklyn. He was only four. He left everything behind and traveled in secret **(I don't know what it is called)** to USA. He met many homeless people on his way, someone of them tried to do something bad to him, but most people took him their 'home' what was under a bridge,or somewhere else and he became a friendly to all of them. And one of them, named Luke, who was the one who went trough USA with him, he was something twenty or teen back then. And when he settled to his uncle he tried to find Luke again, he could have give him money and place to live. But he couldn't find him. **  
**

And till then he had stayed with his loving uncle.

''Magnus.''Someone stopped his thinking and he looked to his left and saw Jocelyn and Camille and couple of polices, those same who were talking to Alec back then.

Magnus stand up and faced them.''Yes?''

''Can we ask you few questions? Don't worry, you hadn't done anything.''The blond police said and sat Magnus down to the bench and Jocelyn and Camille came along.''How well do you know Ragnor Fell?''

''He is my best friend, we were dating a long time and I just broke up with him a couple weeks ago.''Magnus told him.

''When is he coming back?''He asked.

''When we are back in Turkey, he is visiting his parents.''Magnus said to him.

''Camille told to miss. Fray, she had called to Alexander Lightwood and told him that Ragnor Fell, had threat him by hurting his siblings Isabelle and Jonathan Lightwood, if he comes back to the ship.''

''What? I don't believe that, Ragnor would never do that.''Magnus said.

''That's what Alec told me.''Camille said.''He sounded broken and he was crying. He cried because of you Magnus, he loves you.''

He knew Ragnor could be mean sometimes, but he never thought he could be like this. Of course he believed Alexander, why would he lie about something this big.

''I would never believed.''Magnus said shocked.

''We'll do what we can.''The police said and they went away.

''And I'm going to remove him out of this ship.''Jocelyn said.''This is not a little thing, you understand that, don't you?''

''Yes.''Magnus said and she went away too, and only Camille staid with him.

''I can't believe this.''Magnus sighed.''I've know him so long...''

''Sometimes people just aren't what they looked like.''Camille said to him.

''Did he really say he loved me?''Magnus chance the subject.

''Yea.''Camille smirked.

''I have to go to make a phone call.''Magnus said happily and ran away and forget Ragnor in a minute.

* * *

**There was this chapter, hope you'll like this. I'll always appreciate good reviews ;). And again about the editor, please, someone ****volunteer, I don't want to bother you people. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again, thank you for your reviews. That last chapter was a little bit lame, but I hope you'll like this more.**

** It's another Magnus chapter. **

* * *

''Hi.''He heard Alec's sleepy voice, it sounded adorable. He had missed his voice so much.''You realize it's almost middle night in here.''

''Oh... I'm sorry, but I have to talk to you.''Magnus apologized.

He heard Alec moving around and sighing.''Is something wrong?''

''No, I mean yes, but not in that way you think.''Magnus tried to explain.''Camille told me what you've talked on the phone today.''

''So you can understand why I can't come back.''Alec said.

''I weren't finished yet.''Magnus said, but not ruedly.''Camille told the police, about Ragnor and Jocelyn banished him off of this ship. She takes these things very seriously, like you and she don't want anyone like that to her school. So you can come back, You have this week. Till we are in Turkey. After that you can't come back anymore.''

''So I think she also told you what I said about you.''Alec said and Magnus could just see him there blushing and smiled.''And I knew that, mom talked on the phone like two hours and the polices were asking her some questions.''

''Yeah,''Magnus smiled.''So... We love each other and I miss you so much. Are you coming back?''

''I can't. Ragnor lives in here, New York and if I leave, I'll leave Max.''Alec said.''And you should have saw my mother, she was so furious on the phone and when she knew I already knew it she got even more mad and yelled at me so loud I think I still hear some echo sound in my ears about she yelling.''

''Your mother is there to protect him and there is no worry. I know Ragnor he could never hurt you for real. It was just a threat.''Magnus explained.

''Just threat?''Alec asked, and Magnus could here in his voice he was getting mad.''Well, Magnus. It's not just a threat for me, it's about my siblings!''

''I understand, I'm sorry.''Magnus apologized.''But Max is safe, he is with your mother.''

''I know, but mom has to work, she goes to work on morning and she comes back very late at night, so he has to be alone and I can't...''Alec said.''And mom doesn't let me come back.''

''Max is thirteen Alec, relax. He can take care of himself.''Magnus assured.

''No he can't Magnus! I'm not leaving neither of them in here without protection.''Alec yelled to him.''I'm sorry Magnus, I love you, but I can't.''

Magnus sighed.''Then I come there.'' And he hung up before Alec could say anything.

Magnus was going there and get him. Alec was just very scared right now and he wanted to protect his family from everything. But Magnus just wanted to see him. He missed him so much. And hopefully when he got there Alec would chance his mind and left with him.  
But the problem was... he didn't have that much money. The flight cost 2000 there and back, but he only had 1500 and if he used all that money he didin't have money to buy food.

''But can't you go with... not so expensive flight?''Camille asked.

''That is the cheapest flight.''Magnus sighed.

''Why won't you ask more money for you uncle?''Camille asked.

''He is on his honeymoon, I don't want. He has already gave me so much.''Magnus said.''It looks like I'm mot going to see him for a while then...''

''I'm sorry Magnus.''Camille comfort him.

Camille went away and Magnus was with himself... again. Magnus just sat there and watched to sealing thinking nothing. What would he do in here now when Alec and Ragnor are gone. But he was happy that Ragnor was gone. He didn't want to talk to him ever again. Well after that when he yelled at Ragnor in Turkey.

Magnus woke up when the door slam close. He opened his eyes and saw the gang. They were smiling at him like crazy people.''I've had this nightmare once you know?''

''Sorry, but we have something to you.''Isabelle said.

Magnus watched them confused and all of the sex of them put their hands on their pockets and pulled out money.

''Camille told us you didn't have that money so you could go to see Alec. So we want to help you with it.''Clary said.

Magnus smiled at them but shook his head.''I can't take your money, guys.''

''Yes you can and you will.''Jace said and stuffed his moneys to Magnus's hands and all of them did the same.''Get my brother back Bane.''

''I'll try.''Magnus smiled at them.''Thank you, all of you.''

He hugged everyone of them, even Jace and Simon, whom he is not so bond of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_I'm sorry, but I'm going to skip a little~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Magnus had thought a lot, these things on this past week. He knew perfectly what he was about to say to Alec, but he didn't knew what he was about to say to Ragnor. He used to love Ragnor, as an friend, but when Camille exploded that information to him. The love started to slowly go away, and now he didn't love Ragnor at all.

He was walking on the airport in Turkey, with those two polices who were carrying Ragnor's suitcases and Jocelyn was with them too and she had removing papers to Ragnor to fill. Then Magnus saw Ragnor and his father. Magnus walked faster and faster toward him and the anger grow bigger and bigger when he come closer to him.

''How could you!? You said you were okay with us breaking up!''Magnus yelled at him.''But death threats Ragnor!? You fucking idiot!''

''Calm down Magnus.''Jocelyn said behind him, but he didn't.

''You believe Lightwood better than me!? Magnu I'm your best friend!''Ragnor yelled back.

''Alec could never lie about something this big!''Magnus yelled.''You freak out when I left you because of Alec and you threat him, so I couldn't be together with Alec, because you are jealous!You've always been jealous! Every fucking guy, or girl I talk to, You are jealous and you are so rude to them! You got so mean when we started to date!''

''Why is he so much better than me?''Ragnor asked.

''He is those things you are not.''Magnus said. All of a sudden Ragnor took one step towards Magnus and slapped him.

Those polices took hold on him, right then. Magnus glared at him and said.''That's why Alec is better than you.''

''We have few questions to you two.''The blond police said and they went away.

Before Jocelyn went she leaned to say to Magnus.''Come back with Alexander, I have very special news to him.''

''I'll try my best, I have only two days.''Magnus said. Jocelyn went away and Magnus headed to the port.

It was only six in the morning and he was pretty tired, but he could sleep in the plane. He was in New York maybe at one sharp **(Was that right?)**

And sure he did slept in the plane, he fell asleep in the minute he sat down, with smile on his lips.

_Watch out Alexander, I'm coming. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews please! Still looking for a editor btw ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the Reviews everybody! I hope you people can understand these chapters better for now, cuz I found my editor. **

**Hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Alec was coming home late at night from his old friends. He had fun, he told stuff about the sea school and they just chatted.

He was happy he was back home, but he missed his other siblings and everyone else from the gang. And especially Magnus. But he didn't want to worry about him right now, he was in a good mood and thinking about Magnus would just make him sad.

Alec threw his keys on the table. ''Mom! Max! I'm home!''

He didn't get an answer from neither of them, but he heard some voices from their kitchen. Alec right away, turned into suspicious and took out a knife from his pocket, that he carried around with him since he got back to home.

''Mom?'' He asked with a quiet voice. He went back to the wall and hold the knife with both hands. He was moving slowly towards the open kitchen door. His arm was an inch away from the door frame of the kitchen. He took a long breath and quickly turned around. Now he was standing wide on his legs and hold his knife arms straight and grumble something very loudly.

His mother screamed and hold her chest and pulled Max to her side with her other hand. The guy in front of him spurt the liquid out of his mouth. Magnus. What the ** was he doing here!?

''Alexander Lightwood!'' Maryse screamed. ''What the hell are you doing young man!?''

Alec threw the knife on their kitchen table, which was wooden, and it stick up.

''And what have I told you about that knife throwing!?'' Maryse yelled still in a shock.

''Alec why are you playing a police man?'' Max asked.

''I'm not playing a police man.'' Alec answered and looked at Magnus. ''What in the world are you doing here?''

''I came here to steal you back Mr. Police.'' Magnus joked. ''It's okay with your mother.''

''But what if I don't want to go?'' Alec asked.

''Max and I are okay, Allie.'' Maryse said. Alec glared at Magnus who chuckled at his nickname.

''Don't use that nickname.'' Alec said and blushed.

''Was Erick, Jordan and Meliorn the same as back then?'' She asked and seemed to think herself. ''What a weird name that kid has, his parents must be really interesting.''

''Mom don't mock him, they are all the same. Jordan is still with Maia, Erick still plays in that lame band of his. And Meliorn just broke up with Samuel.'' Alec explained.

''But they were so good for each other!'' Maryse yelled.

''Samuel cheated on him and today when Samuel came to his place to apologize him he came and kissed me. And they started to yell at each other and it was very uncomfortable for the rest of us.'' Alec said to her.

''So do you liiiiiiiiike him now?'' Max asked like some little girl.

Alec glanced at Magnus who was watching his hands. And Alec decided to tease him a little bit. ''Actually, he is pretty nice.''

''Oooooooo, Alec has a boyfriend.'' Max trolled around.

''Okay now. It's late, go to sleep you two-three.'' Maryse said to them, and yawned and walked away.'' Good night! Max go to sleep!''

Max went after her, and Magnus and Alec were alone.

''So, you really kissed that Meliorn guy?' 'Magnus asked and Alec could hear the jealousy in his voice.

''No, he kissed me.'' Alec said and smirked. ''What? Are you jealous?''

''Yes! I don't like my lover going around kissing others.'' Magnus said and took his hand.

''I'm not your lover you weirdo. We haven't even had sex yet.'' Alec said.

''But we could change that.'' Magnus suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

''No.'' Alec said to him, but smiled. ''Let's go to sleep.''

Magnus nodded and went after him.'' I didn't know you can throw knifes.''

''Yeah, I was used to into archery.'' Alec said to him and gave some clothes to Magnus but he shook his head.

''I prefer nude.'' Magnus said and started to take his clothes off.

''No! Not in my bed you don't.'' Alec yelled in a shock.

''So I got my invitation to your bed, didn't I?' 'Magnus smirked and Alec rolled his eyes. ''Don't worry baby, I can keep my boxers on. Is your shoulder okay?''

''Almost yes, but my ribs aren't.'' Alec smiled.

He changed his clothes and they went under covers and started to kiss heatedly.

''I've missed you.'' Magnus mumbled to the kiss.

''I'mv mimmed m myyh.''Alec mumbled back.

Magus leaned back and laughed. ''I have no clue what you just said, but I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Alec smiled and nuzzled his head under Magnus's chin and wrapped his arms around him and threw his leg on top of Magnus's hip.

Magnus smiled to himself .''I love you too my Angel.''

They fell into a happy and beautiful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked this and thank you Intoxic for editing this! Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews people. And I know I have problems WITH the word 'WITH' but you don't need to say it every single fucking time. Sorry, but it's quite annoying when I already know it myself. But still, thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter. Here you go. **

* * *

Magnus woke up late in the morning smiling and opened his eyes ans saw Alec dressing up in front of him. He smirked and sighed.

''I'm sorry, did I woke you up?''Alec asked and turned to face him.

''No.''Magnus smiled and sat up.

Alec watched him and blushed. _Aww, he is so adorable. _Magnus thought and smirked. They dressed up and went to kitchen where Maryse and Max were already eating breakfast.

''Morning boys, how did you sleep?''Maryse asked and took a sip of her coffe.''But Magnus where did you slept? Alec didn't take the mattress in our closet.''

The two boys glanced each other and Alec said.''He selp next to me in my bed.''

Maryse just nodded and said.''You two didn't do anything did you?''

''NO! MOM!''Alec screamed and turned tomato red this time.

''Okay, Okay.''Maryse said and she and Max went to livingroom.

Alec walked to the fridge.''What do want to eat? But there is nothing here. So what do you say we go to Taki's? You ever been there?''

''Of course, it's one of my favorite places.''Magnus said smiling.''But I have to do my hair and make up first.''

Alec rolled his eyes.''No you don't need to, you are beautiful without it.''

''Thank you darling, but I really have to...''Magnus tried, but Alec cut him off by pulling his off the chair.

''No, if I let you do your stuff it'll take, what? Two hours and I'd be starving then, so we are going.''Alec said.

They went to put their shoes and started to walk.

''Why are walking? It's like one hundred miles in there.''Magnus comlained.

Alec sighed and let it just be.''What do you say about if I invite my friends too. You could get to know them.''

''I'm not sure if I want to know that person who kissed you.''Magnus said.

''Meliorn is good guy Magnus. NO need to be jealous.''Alec ckuckled.''No shh. I'm on the phone.''

Alec talked to his friends like the whole time they walked to the Taki's, but Magnus didn't mind. But he was a little concern about this Meliorn guy.

They sad on their table with two guys.

''Hi, this is Magnus.''Alec introduced him and they just lifted their chins a little. So they were this kind of people.''Okayy. What is going on?''

''You woke us up Allie.''Jordan groaned.''What to you except.''

''Well sorry if I wanted to meet you.''Alec said and lifted his hands up.

Magnus saw someone getting closer to them behind Alec and when he got there he put his palms in front of his eyes and purred.''Guess who?''

''Zac Efron?''Alec said playfully.

The guy pulled his arms back and sat beside Alec and kissed his cheek and Magnus got very jealous.''Hi Allie. Who is this?''

''This is Magnus, Magnus, Meliorn.''Alec said.''Magnus is my... my... I don't know what, but he is from the ship.''

''So, you came here to steal our Allie back, are you?''Meliorn asked, but he didn't say it like he meant to be rude.

''Kind of.''Magnus said smiling.

''You gonna go, Allie?''He asked.

''I think yes, I mean mom is literally pushing me out the door.''Alec chuckled.

''When?''Jordan asked.

''I think this night. The ship leave's tomorrow afternoon, so I don't want to be late.''Alec told.

''Oh.''Magnus started and everyone turned their heads towards him.''You can't be in your old cabin with me and Jace, there is some Raphael Santiago who came to replace you when we didn't hear anything from you that week. So you have to be with Jem and Simon in Ragnor's place.''

''I don't want to be in Ragnor's place.''Alec said.

''You can switch, if Jocelyn agrees.''Magnus said.

They were silent a while when they ate and Erick opened his mouth.''So, is Izzy still single?''

''You've tried to hit on her, what? Three times already! Get a life man!''Jordan snapped.

''I just wanted to know, no need to get an asshole.''Erick said.

''What?''They all asked as the same time.

Magnus listen to them talk and perceive this instantly. Jordan was the angry guy who snapped at people all the time, but could be nice and funny if he just wanted. Erick were the dum and funny guy and smiled all the time. But Magnus could see he was not all about the fun, he tried to hide something under that smile. Meliorn was the confined one who flirt with everybody and thought he was so beautiful and stuff. Alexander was the smart and adult one, who didn't feel pretty at all. But in real life he was the most beautiful creature in the planet.

They said good byes to the rest of them and Alec and Magnus headed to somewhere.

''Where are we going?''Magnus asked.

''If you're going to drag me to the ship against my will, at least I'm gonna get something to read.''Alec smirked at him.

''Well I'm sorry if I missed you.''Magnus chickled and leaned to give a little kiss on Alec's cheek.''So, where is this bookstore?''

''It's very close.''Alec said to him.''It's this great little store, very nice books.''

Magnus laughed a little bit to this little obsession towards books.

''What are we to each others?''Magnus said.

''I don't know. I really don't know.''Alec said blushing eyes on the road.

''I would love to call you mine.''Magnus tried to catch him gaze.

''Well we love each other already so why not.''Alec chuckled and lifted his head.

Magnus smiled at him _boyfriend _and pulled him flushed to him side and kissed him. They got few 'awww's' from the people around him and few yells how disgusting they were.

''Ignore them beautiful.''Magnus said.

They walked in silence in the book store, but in comfortable silence.

They were watching the books when there was a 'kling' sound and someone came to the side door to the store.

''Alec, hi.''A man's voice said happily and Magnus startled a little and dropped that book he was holding and it was old s he leaned down so the man couldn't see him and put the book back in to one piece.''What are you looking this time? Poetry? Novel? An exciting thriller?''

''Something to read in the plain.''Alec said.

''So you are going back. I'm going to miss you, again. You are my favorite customer, and you're my friend.''Man said.''How's your mother doing?''

''Good I guess, she is still very furious for Robert, but why wouldn't she be.''Alec said.

''Yeah, I would.''Then Magnus stand up with the book.''Oh, you have a friend.''

''This is Magnus.''Alec smiled. Magnus put the book back to it's place and turned around, his jaw dropped immediately.

''Luke!?''He yelled.

* * *

**Hope you liked this and I love you guys. **

**So I try this myself too: I won't give you another chapter unless I don't get 5 reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I think I haven't had 5 reviews yet, but I'm fine with 4 or so. So here is this chapter, hope you'll like this!**

* * *

''Luke!?'' Magnus yelled in a shock and froze in his place.

Alec watched from Magnus to Luke and from Luke to Magnus again, and they both just stared at each other. ''What is going on?''

''Magnus, nice to see you again. ''Luke finally said smiling at him like a crazy person.

''Come oooon!''Alec complained. ''What is going on!?''

Magnus still stared at Luke, but luckily Luke spoke. ''Magnus here, is the one who I led to his uncle when he got to the country.''

''What!? It was you? I've known you for years! What the fuck!?''Alec yelled and turned his back to them both.

''No cursing in my shop. ''Luke said, but not angrily.

''Sorry, but why didn't you tell me?'' Alec asked. "I talked to you about Magnus.''

''You never asked.'' Luke smirked. '' And how I was supposed to tell you? I don't just yell around about my personal business. Okay, I've been homeless. But I got my life back on a good track, and I can only thank your family for it.''

Alec glanced at Magnus who was still just staring. Alec smirked and went behind him and put his arms around his body and pulled him flushed against his body and whispered. ''Babe, you've been staring too long, say something.'' Magnus didn't move anywhere. Alec sighed and let his hands fall and he cupped his **, then Magnus flinched and watched his blushing boyfriend and uncomfortable Luke.

''Why are you here?'' Magnus asked.

''I stayed here when we came here and I met Maryse and Alec, Alec felt sorry for me and he invited me to his house for a dinner, and Maryse didn't know about that, and she got very mad about that and so did Robert. They were going to call to the police, but Alec was very nice and he protected me and convinced Maryse so I could stay in the house a while and we became good friends. When I left, Maryse came to me with few papers. She gave me a house and job. I worked in there well, I got promoted and I had very much money. I didn't like it at all. I just do my job well. I didn't want to be ungrateful. Alec here noticed that, and talked to Maryse. Maryse understood and I quit my job and I rented this place and build a store out of it, and here we are. ''Luke told his story.

''How'd you got homeless?'' Alec asked. ''Every time I asked you got so quiet so I stopped that, I am adult now and I can hear the truth and I'm sure Magnus wants to know that too.''

''Magnus already knows that. ''Luke smiled. ''So I can tell you too. My house burned into the ashes, and so did my parents. We lived far away from the city. I was in my friends place so I didn't get hurt. and just as I said, it burned into the ashes. Those firemen and police didn't know they had a child. When I got back I started to yell and scream and stuff, I didn't want to go to hospital, cuz I knew they were dead. I didn't want to go to a foster family, or an orphanage, so I just ran away. I ran away and I just never came back.''

''I'm so sorry Luke. ''Alec said and went to hug his friend who over years became more a father to him than a friend anymore.

''Oh, don't be. ''Luke said to him and smiled. ''I met a woman by the way. She is so pretty and smart and she has daughter about your age.''

''You are the master of chancing a subject.'' Alec laughed.

''Who is she?'' Magnus smirked to him.

''Her name is Jocelyn Fray, and her daughter is Clarissa Fray.'' Luke told.'' They are in the sea right now, I'll see them next year, and I miss her pretty much.''

''Jocelyn!?''Magnus and Alec yelled at the same time and Magnus continued. ''I can't believe this, she is our teacher in the sea school!''

''I know.'' Luke smirked. ''It was just funnier this way.''

''Okay, I think you've been shocking us enough in this day. We should go. ''Magnus said.

''No, I buy these first. ''Alec said and he gave money to him and they walked back to the house, both quiet and in a shock.

When they got back Alec told everything to his mother and she was in a shock too. They left her standing there and they went to Alec's room.

''I need to pack things again.'' Alec sighed and took his suitcase out of the corner and speared it to his floor and put his clothes in there.

''You know you could help me.'' Alec complained.

''Sure.'' Magnus smirked and went behind Alec and put his arms around him and pulled him close.

''That is not helping, Magnus.'' Alec said, but he smiled and took a hold of Magnus's hands.

''You are tense, I'm helping with that.'' Magnus purred and nibbled his earlobe and make a little circle with his thumb to Alec's bare hip. ''Your ear taste so good.''

''That is weird.'' Alec told him.

Magnus started to kiss his neck and moved his hands under Alec's shirt which make him moan a little. Magnus loved that sound. Alec turned himself around and smashed his lips to Magnus's. They moved back a little and fell down on the bed and Magnus were now on top of Alec who tried to draw him more to him, but Magnus thought that was impossible. Alec felt Magnus's tongue brushing his teeth and Alec open his mouth and let it in. His tongue tasted sweet, like a watermelon. Alec suddenly moaned when he felt Magnus's hand inside his jeans. Alec pushed Magnus away and he looked hurt.

''I'm sorry Magnus, I can't.'' Alec said to him. ''It's too soon.''

''It's alright darling, I'm sorry too, I went a little bit too far.''

''I really have to pack if you want me to come with you. So keep your hands to yourself and help me.'' Alec smiled and stand up, but he felt squeeze in his ass and he turned around. "Magnus!''

''Sorry darling, couldn't resist. ''Magnus smirked and stand up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Again I want to thank my editor.**

**And I hope I can get those 4 reviews again :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry I deleted this chapter earlier, but I forgot there A/N things :). Thank you about the reviews, we'll welcome my new followers here happily, and I hope I don't disappoint you guys. So, I hope you'll like this chapter.  
**

* * *

''You brought him back!'' Isabelle yelled at the two of them when they appeared on the deck and hugged Alec.

''Good to see ya bro.'' Jace tried to stay cool, when it clearly showed that he had missed Alec. ''Are you okay now?''

''Yeah, my ribs are still a little sore, but it'll be fine in few weeks.'' He smiled. ''I missed you too guys. So, I want to meet this Raphael guy and steal my bunk back.''

''He is in his room, and he is probably with Camille and Jem.''Clary said.

''I can carry those to our cabin.'' Simon offered and took Alec's suitcases.

''I'll go to tell Jocelyn, she'll put you back on the list.'' Jace said and pulled Clary with him.

''So, what is this Raphael like?'' Alec asked.

''He is not a mean person, but not that nice either, you are a better roommate than him in every way.'' Magnus purred and kissed Alec.

''Thank you Magnus, I love you. And that is why I don't know if I should believe you.'' Alec told.

''I love you too.'' Magnus smirked. ''Very much.''

Isabelle make a coughing sound and left, leaving Alec and Magnus alone

''I think I should go to talk to him.'' Alec sighed. ''I'll see you.'' Alec turned around to leave but Magnus grabbed his hand and turned him back around. ''Don't you think I'd leave you when I just get you back.''

''No Magnus. I want to go alone.'' Alec said and he saw a little hurt in Magnus's eyes for being rejected, Alec quickly hugged him and kissed him full of the mouth and said. ''Don't do this to me Magnus. You know I love you, but I just have to do this alone. You understand?''

''Sure, but I just missed you so much and I want to be with you.'' Magnus said smiling a little.

''I want to be with you too, and I want to sleep in the same room and bed with you, so I have to go talk to Raphael now.'' Alec let go of him.

Alec started to walk the familiar way to his old cabin. He was happy he was back, but he couldn't stop thinking about Max and his mother. If something happens to them when he is here...

Alec refused to believe that something terrible would happen to them.

_Knock Knock_

He waited few seconds till Camille came to open the door. Her face started to glow and she threw herself in to Alec's neck. ''I'm so happy you are back!''

''Alec?''Jem asked and he stand up and went to greed his friend.

''Thank God you are back here. I couldn't stand to listen those weirdoes alone.'' Camille sigh and let go of him and pulled Alec inside and shut the door.

Alec noticed someone sitting on his old bed. This kind of pale guy who had very dark hair and scary eyes. But he was good looking in his own way.

''Hi, I'm Raphael.'' He said smiling. Okay, he was very good looking. ''You must be Alexander.''

''Yeah, but call me Alec.'' Alec smiled. ''I think you know, that Magnus and I are... couple and what would you say about that, if we would change our cabins?'' Alec suggested.

''But I just got my stuff in order. ''He whined a little. ''But you have to go talk to Jocelyn first.''

''Jace got that.'' Alec said. ''Thank you. I'd love to get to know you better.''

''Right back at you.'' Raphael smiled.

Someone stormed in, Alec couldn't even see who it was before this someone knocked him to the floor. So Alec was now lying on the ground head pounding and Magnus on top of him hugging him.

''What the hell?'' Alec asked little angrily.

''You can't move here.'' Magnus said and nuzzled him face to Alec's neck.

''What? Why?'' Alec asked and hugged Magnus back.

''Jocelyn didn't think it was a good idea for us to be in the same room.'' Magnus mumbled. ''We have to be apart. I don't want that.''

''Calm down Magnus. It's only for nights, we can be together on days. ''Alec calm him down. He couldn't see why this was so terrible.

''But you aren't there with me.'' Magnus whined.

''Magnus come on. It'll be alright.'' Alec hold him. ''It is just for nights.''

''Oh my god! ''Magnus yelled and got up. ''I've become Ragnor. I just realized it. I'm so clingy and you need your own space. You are gonna leave me!''

Alec tried not to get frustrated at him. ''Magnus, did you drank something?''

''Yea, this guy brought me something. ''Magnus now purred and didn't sound desperate anymore.

''And you went and drank it, you are so... I don't even know how you are live anymore. ''Alec said and gripped his hand and pushed him out of the door and gave a little smile to his friend before he left and he saw Raphael wink his eye at him and Alec blushed a little.

''Yes, there was drug in that drink you drank. ''The doctor said .''Nothing dangerous.''

''Thank god. ''Alec sighed and watched Magnus who was now standing in front of the closet and open every single locker and like always took something from there and dropped it to the floor. ''Magnus! Sit down! God, you are like a little fucking child!''

Magnus turned around, tears in his eyes and went to sit beside Alec.

''I'm sorry Magnus.'' Alec said to him and hugged him and kissed him.

''You can go now, I'll talk to Magnus tomorrow. ''Doctor said and Alec walked Magnus back to the cabin where Jace and Raphael already were.

Magnus threw himself on the bed and didn't move when Alec said to him that he need to take his clothes off.

_God, why I came here...?_ He thought when he took Magnus's clothes off him and put the cover on top of him.

''Can you stay here with me? ''Magnus asked.

''But I really need to go to my own cabin, you have Jace and Raphael here. ''Alec said to him and kissed him.

''I don't want them, I want you. ''Magnus said with a little voice and his eyes started to water again. It was so heartbroken sight and Alec couldn't go anywhere. He took his clothes off and went under the cover with his love. Magnus wrapped his arms around him like he was protecting Alec. And he was asleep.

_This is why I came here._ Alec thought and held Magnus close too and smiled.

* * *

**So, I think you are pretty happy that Alec is back in the ship. This was a little lame chapter, but I promise, the next one is going to be better. Reviews please, I don't give you the next chapter if I won't get at least 4 reviews, but I like 5 too ;). Thank you Intoxic for editing this!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, I got only one review, but I'm still going to post this out. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

They were all sitting around a big table, it was morning and they were having breakfast. They were all together again plus Raphael. Sebastian and his people tried to convince Raphael to come with them three weeks ago when he came to the ship. But Magnus could say he was more like Sebastian and his people than their gang. Magnus was very aware that Raphael was gay too. Even when he was wearing a lot of dark colors, he could see that through his shell. He had noticed how much Raphael was watching and flirting with Alec. But of course Alec didn't figure that out. No one except Magnus and Juan back then had ever showed their interest to Alec, so he didn't understand.

They had have good time together too, they had almost had sex, but Alec didn't want to. Magnus wasn't going to make him do anything he didn't want to. He loved him too much. But that ease that pain what had been in his pants since the day they met, when they satisfy each other's with their hands. Every day they said to each other's that they love each other's and Magnus wasn't going to let Raphael Santiago come between them.

Jace and Clary were kissing, laughing, talking and whispering to each other, Magnus could see they loved each other's very much too, like Alec and himself. But they showed that to the world not holding back a bit.

Simon and Isabelle, they were an interesting couple. They fought and they got back together and they fight again and get back together again. But those weren't big fights, it was always about something really small and stupid, like who drank the last soda or something. But they cared about each other too. Alec had told him what Isabelle was like before, she had changed her boyfriend weekly. But this was something what was going to last longer. Well at least till the school was over and they went back to their home.

Camille's and Jem's thing was pretty new, so he couldn't tell that much about that, but it was going to last. At least a while. They were pretty similar too.

''What do you feeling like doing tonight?'' Jace asked suddenly interrupting Magnus's thoughts.

''Bar?'' Isabelle asked.

''We have school tomorrow.'' Alec said. ''So no, at least Izzy and Jace, you are not going.''

''So you don't care about me?'' Magnus said and make his best puppy face.

Alec smiled and kissed that face away and when he was pulling away, Magnus grabbed the back of his neck and depend the kiss and slowly lowered his hands to Alec's tight and moved them back and forth the same time when he pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth. Even when he didn't saw Alec's face, he knew his darling was blushing. Alec moaned into the kiss and that sound turn him on more than anything. Well they hadn't had sex yet, but till that it was the most turning on sound. Alec stroked his sides and tried not to moan anymore, Magnus could tell that, but he couldn't have that. So Magnus slipped his other hand up to his tight to his crotch and smiled when Alec moaned so loudly and Magnus was turned on too much.

''Would you two get a room.'' Jace said and make a gagging sound and Alec pulled away from him. And he could read Magnus easily, so he was afraid that he was going to explode. But still Magnus took his hand and hold it under the table. "You gays are worse than me and Clary and we are pretty passionate!''

Magnus quickly glanced at Raphael and he was watching away and looked hurt. Good that should teach you to stay out of my boyfriend.-he thought.

''Shut up Jace.'' Clary hissed. ''Do you have to always yell about our things to everybody and don't call them that, they can do whatever they want.''

Clary stand up and walked away. Jace sighed and went after her.

Magnus leaned to Alec and said to him. ''You know what day is tomorrow?''

''Friday.'' Alec said confused.

''It's my birthday.'' Magnus smirked. (Okay, so Magnus was 18 when he came to the ship and now he is turning 19)

''What!? Your birthday!? And you are telling me about this now!? Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier!?''Alec yelled.

''What? I don't wanna yell it around.'' Magnus said calmly.

''Say to Jocelyn I'm sick.'' Alec said and ran away.

''So, tomorrow night, we are going to celebrate your b-day and we are going to that bar.'' Isabelle said, almost yelled.

''Sure, but I can't be there that long, I have very special plans towards your brother.'' Magnus smirked.

''I hope you mean Alec.'' Isabelle said as she took a sip of her water. ''I think we have to head to the class.''

''Ya,''Camille sighed and they all got up and they went to their first class.

The day was very boring. Magnus didn't saw Alec at the rest of the day and he didn't saw Clary either. Wonder what they were doing... But he had Isabelle and Camille with him. The guys left to play something but he didn't want to go. He was never that into games or anything what guy usually did. He had always been more comfortable to hang out with girls. In school everybody just thought he was weird when he didn't want to play any sports or he didn't want to go watch games with them. He was just with the girls, and Ragnor. But he didn't want to think about Ragnor right now.

''So we are going to bar tomorrow are we?'' Isabelle asked.

''Yeah, I mean I'm going with Alexander. I don't know about you guys. It would be fun though, having you all there.'' Magnus imply. ''But you and Clary aren't allowed to come.''

''Of course we are coming, it's your birthday honey.'' Camille said and kissed his cheek. ''They can fake their IDs

And they were in silence again for a while.

''This day have been so boring, guys somewhere playing and Clary somewhere with Alec.'' Isabelle sighed.

''I know, and that teaching of Hodge was so depressing that I wanted to kiss myself.'' Camille said.

''What if we'd just go to sleep so we can stay late tomorrow night.'' Isabelle said.

''But it just 8 o'clock. ''Magnus whined.

''Still, good night everybody.'' Isabelle said and left.

''And I'm going to get the guys so they can be up late too.'' Camille said.

Magnus was left alone and he had nothing else to do but go to sleep.

Tomorrow night was going to be great.

* * *

**Here you go, I hope you liked it. Reviews please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**What happened to you guys? I'm dying without reviews people! But here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Today was Magnus's birthday, and Magnus had been so cruel that he told that to Alec just yesterday. Alec was making his present since yesterday and it still wasn't ready, even when Clary help him a little bit and that didn't help when Alec overslept. It was going to be the most beautiful piece of an art he had ever made and Clary was so kind she even gave him her painting board and loaned him her paints. He still had to do some details and he had to write few words to the back of the painting.

So many hours later...

''It's amazing Alec.'' Clary said mesmerized. ''Magnus will love it so much, and those words. When did you got so sensitive?''

''I sure hope so.'' Alec smiled to her. ''Love makes us fools. Haven't you already notice that since you are with my brother?''

Clary smiled with herself. ''Yes I have. I love him very much. But now we need to get you something to wear, you have paint all over your clothes and Magnus is going to kill you if you go to him with those clothes on.''

''I know that.'' Alec chuckled an put the painting aside so it'll be safe. ''Has he say anything about me?''

''He was cursing in the class, like this: It's my birthday for God's sake and my boyfriend isn't even here. I swear if he is not in the deck when we agreed, I'm going to drag him out of his cabin.'' Clary lowered his voice pretend to be Magnus.

Alec couldn't do anything but laugh about that while he changed his clothes. He had no problem about take his clothes off in front of his girlfriends (you know what I mean). He knew they didn't mind, Clary was Jace's girlfriend and Clary would never be interested in Jace's gay brother.

''You know, I like this.'' Clary said and took Alec's grey tank top from the closet.

''I sleep in it.'' Alec sighed.

''I don't think Magnus care. The more skin you'll show, the happier he is going to be.'' Clary smirked. ''So put it on and these blue loose jeans.''

Alec blushed a little and put those clothes on.

''You look good, and now. I'm gonna do something about those hair of yours.'' Clary said studying his hair.

''No, we have no time. It's already two minutes over eight and Magnus is probably furious.'' Alec said.

''Well **. You go, I have to change my clothes, something more slutty.'' Clary winked.

''Remember it's still my brother.'' Alec said and he was kind of grossed.

''Never forgot.'' She smiled.

''See you in a minute.'' Alec said and headed to the deck.

Alec was excited, he missed his darling. The last time he saw him was yesterday morning at the breakfast. He missed him like crazy, so he must love him very much.

''Alexander Gideon Lightwood!'' He heard that angelic voice calling him and he saw the owner of the voice and ran to him.

He threw his arms around Mangnus's neck and he felt hand wrapping around his waist. And he kissed him loving and passionately.

''I've missed you baby.'' Magnus purred.

''I've missed you too. Happy birthday Maggie.'' Alec said to him and kissed him sweetly at his cheek.''

''It is now.'' Magnus smiled.

Then Alec noticed his sister and pushed Magnus away, but he still held his hand.

''Isabelle what is that!?''Alec yelled.

She had on this black little tight tube dress, which was very short, and the back of the dress, oh god... there was a big circular hole which showed her whole back. And she had golden high heels which were like hundred inch long. And she had a necklace which had a big red beautiful rock (Sound familiar ;)?).

''No you are not wearing that in public.'' Alec said to her.

''Come on Alec, Jace let me wear this.'' Isabelle whined.

''He is Jace, he is more irresponsible than you.'' Alec said.

''Hey, at least I have my clothes on and I have sleeves.'' Jace said to him, but his eyes narrowed elsewhere. "Clary! You look so beautiful!''

''Thank you.'' Clary said to him and kissed him. Clary was wearing a white jeans and black t-shirt with open neckline and few jewel.

''Where is Camille and Jem and Raphael?'' Alec asked.

''They already went in to book that sofa system table thing.'' Magnus said. ''And I think we should go too.''

They went in and Isabelle and Clary got inside too, they looked old enough.

They went to sit with their friends in the circle shaped sofa croup with a glass table in the middle.

''Magnus!'' Simon tried to get his attention. ''Our present for you, is that we are going to pay for your drinks this night.''

''Thanks guys, I love you. I'm going to drink so much this night.'' Magnus said and he ordered shots for all of them.

''To Magnus!''Jem yelled and everybody said it out loud after that, and they took their shots, and then kissed their significant other

''Did I came here to watch you guys making out?'' Raphael asked.

''Are you feeling a little lonely?'' Alec asked while he was hanging on Magnus's neck. ''You wanna kiss too?''

''No! you are not kissing anybody else mister.'' Magnus said and pulled Alec close to him. Oh no he was not going to kiss Raphael.

Camille leaned to Raphael and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. ''Are you feeling like you belong now?''

''Yes, sure.'' He said sarcastically.

They got few more shots and drinks and everybody were feeling a little tipsy already. Except Alec, he didn't want to be drunk tonight and he wished Magnus wasn't going to drink that much either.

''Okay, quit the sitting people, Clary, you have to come dance with me.'' Jace yelled and pulled her up before she even said anything and in a minute they were out of the sight.

Quickly Simon and Isabelle followed him, and Camille and Jem just stood there and made out.

''You wanna go dance too darling?'' Magnus whispered to his ear.

''You go, I'll follow right behind.'' Alec said to him.

''I'll wait for you.'' Magnus purred when he left.

''I have a proposal for you.'' Alec said and turned towards Raphael.

''What kind of proposal?'' He asked.

''Can you sleep in somewhere else this night? I have... Umm... plans'' Alec said and blushed a little.

''Sure, you need some help making that place more human like?'' Raphael asked.

''Sure, I'll come to you when I need help.'' Alec said to him. ''Thank you. I have to go now.''

Alec walked through the dancing and sweating people and finally found Magnus dancing alone.

''Alexander.'' He yelled. ''Come here babe.''

Alec rolled his eyes and went to him and wrapped his hands around Magnus's neck. Magnus wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him against himself. He started to move his hips from side to side taking Alec with him to the movement. Alec felt a little embarrassed. He felt something in his lower half, a big bulge pressing against his crotch.

''Sorry, I can't help it. You look so sexy I got so horny even from watching you.'' Magnus purred to his ear.

Alec gulped and turned more red, but something in him make him grab Magnus's ** and he came closer to Magnus. They were like that about half an hour and tried not to moan too much.

''Okay, we're going to slow things down a bit, so take the special someone and hold him/her close.'' The DJ reported.

Then the love song started to roll and some of the people went away to watch but most of the people just grabbed someone beside them and slow danced.

Magnus slowed their movements and Alec lifted his hand off of Magnus's ** and pressed his head to his shoulder. Alec looked over at the clock, quickly and noticed that it was late. He had to go.

''Magnus I need to go. I have to do one thing.'' Alec said and pushed himself away from Magnus.

''What? In the middle of this song?'' He asked sadly.

''I'm sorry Maggie. I'm late already.'' Alec stroked his cheek. ''I love you, I'll see you soon.''

''But...''Magnus started, but Alec was gone already.

Alec went right to Raphael and pulled him up, and they walked out if the bar.

''So what do you want to do to the cabin?'' Raphael asked.

''We are going to get my present for him from my room and put it into yours. And can you go to get few roses? Red ones.'' Alec asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you in my cabin.'' Raphael said and they went to their own ways.

Alec ran to his cabin and took the whole paint stand and carry it to his old room. He put it on its place and cover it with a white fabric. He started to clean, he made all the three beds and put the stuff what were on the floor to the closets.

''Hi, sorry it took so long.'' Raphael said and came to the room. ''Where I should put this?''

''Magnus's bed.'' He said.

''Isn't it too small for you two to do stuff?'' Raphael asked.

''Well yes, but we can fit into it.'' Alec said and watched around himself.

''You can use mine if you want to.'' Raphael suggested.

''I can't do that. You realized what you just offered?'' Alec asked.

''Yea, right. I take that back.'' Raphael smiled. ''Have fun you two. I'll go now.''

''Thank you Raphael.'' Alec said and went to hug him. ''Can you please invite Magnus here?''

Raphael nodded and went out. Alec turned the light off and sat on Magnus's bed holding the roses and took a very deep breaths.

_This is it._

* * *

**So ere is this chapter and I hope you liked it, thank you dot editing Intoxic. **

**Next chapter lemons, and I won't give it to you if I don't get at least 4 reviews and I would like to have reviews also that I'd know if anyone if reading this and if it is wise to keep writing this. **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I got those reviews pretty fast, thank you everybody. I promised you a little smut, so here it is, I hope you'l like it. **

* * *

_What did I just do...?_ Magnus thought while he was walking to his cabin where Raphael told him to go. He had saw Alec leaving with Raphael in the middle of their slowdance. What else could I have done? God I'm stupid, he'll never forgive me.

He opened his door and turned the lights on. His jaw dropped. Alec was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and he was holding two roses. And there was a painting stand covered with fabric in the corner of the room.

''Happy birthday Magnus Bane.'' Alec said softly as he stood up and went to Magnus and gave him the roses.

Magnus's eyes watered as he watched his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him deeply. ''Thank you darling.''

''You want your present?'' Alec smiled to him and unwrapped Magnus's arms from his neck. Alec walked to the stand and took the fabric off and revealed the most beautiful painting. There was the two of them, lying on the bed, legs tangled and arms around each other's. And they were in sleep. It was so beautiful. There was a tear dropping in the corner of Magnus's eyes.

''It's beautiful Alexander, I love it. I love you.'' Magnus whispered and hugged Alec. ''Who took that picture?''

''Jace.'' Alec chuckled a little. ''turn it around I write few words.''__

Sometimes life feels worth a while  
Seldom love heals scars of crime  
Every day I see you smile  
You are why I am here alive.

''Oh Alec.'' Magnus sobbed a little and gave Alec a bone crushing hug.

''I have something else for you too.'' Alec said to him and went to lie in Magnus's bed.

''Are you sure?'' Magnus asked and Alec nodded to him.

Magnus climbed on top of Alec and Alec leaned on his back. He was so beautiful. Magnus pressed his lips slightly to Alec's and caress his cheek with his hand. His other hand went under his shirt and studied his delicious abs. Luckily his ribs were all better now so he didn't have to worry he was hurting him all the time. Alec started to move under him restlessly. Magnus smiled a little to the kiss and then pulled away and lifted himself to sitting position, both knees on Alec's sides. Alec reached to him and took his shirt away and lifted his upper body with his elbows and they just watched each other's a while.

''I'm so happy that you are my first.'' Alec smiled to him.

''This your first time?'' Magnus asked while he ran his palms around his neck and shoulders and chest. ''Didn't you do it with Juan?''

''He tried, believe me. He tried so many times, but I never gave in.'' Alec told him. ''And now I'm happy I didn't give in.''

''I'm happy too.'' Magnus smiled to him. ''What do you want me to do?''

Alec blushed and started to gabble. ''I-I wa-want... I-I mea-mean that I. AH!''

Magnus smirked. ''I think we should start with taking our clothes off.''

Alec was shaking, but he manage to nod his head. Magnus slowly took Alec's shirt off and locked their lips together again. After a while he started to kiss Alec's jaw and went lower to his neck. He sucked the skin and nibbled it. He went to the other side of his neck and did the same thing. He felt Alec squirming under him and he went lower and kissed his beautiful collarbone. Then he moved down to his nipple and sucked it so much it turned in to read and hard. Then he felt a leg wrapping to his hip.

''Oh god Magnus, just take my pants off already.'' Alec hissed eagerly and buried his fingers into Magnus's hair and played with him nervously, as he waited him to do his thing.

''Wait for a little while babe.'' Magnus purred and moved to his other nipple and made it hard too.

Magnus stuck his tongue out and trialed it all the way down to Alec's waistband and looked up to make sure it was okay with the boy.

''Are you sure Alec?'' Magnus asked.

Alec must have lost his ability to talk and he just moaned to respond, and Magnus took that as an yes. This all situation was making him extremely turned on and it didn't help when he started to take Alec's jeans off with his teeth. He talented used his whole mouth to open the buttons and with every button Alec's breath hitched and became faster. He slowly opened the zipper and then he used his hands to take down Alec's jeans and boxers all the way and threw them away in some corner of the room. Magnus kissed his erection and Alec started to whimper. Magnus ran palms to Alec's ass and caressed it while he took Alec to his mouth. Instantly Alec trusted up to Magnus's mouth what caused Magus to deep throat him. Magnus had to push his hips down. Magnus kissed the tip and went to lick the side of it.

''Magnus!''Alec demanded.''Please.''

Magnus stopped teasing him and he took him to his mouth and started to move back and forth mercilessly as Alec moaned and screamed him to do it already and stop the teasing. Magnus's palms went back to his ass and he teased Alec's hole with his finger when he finally trusted it inside while he was still sucking him. Alec tensed a little while but then he started to moan again. Magnus moved his finger inside him and when he felt like Alec could take another one he put another finger inside him.

''AH! MAGNUS I-I'M GON-GONNA-''Alec stuttered and arched more to Magnus's fingers and the same time he tried to trust to Magnus's mouth.

Quickly Magnus took his fingers off off him and back away of his erection what was incredibly read now.

''Do it Magnus. Please. Please enter me.'' Alec whimpered.

Magnus moaned and lifted himself to look at Alec. He was so beautiful, so beautiful, those scars of him were beautiful. It might sound weird, but they were beautiful, they were telling a story. Sad story what was hopefully going to be better one day after one.

''You have any lube?'' Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes widened. ''No, I totally forget about that. But hold a sec, I think Raph can help.''

''NO, you are not calling him in the middle of our love making.'' Magnus interrupted him. ''I think we can make it. It's going to hurt more, but I won't do it if you don't want to.''

''No, it's fine.'' Alec said. ''Now please continue.''

Magnus gave him a quick kiss and position himself between Alec's legs. He started to trust inside him. It took a while, but he didn't want to hurt Alec more than he already was.

Suddenly he felt those legs on his back again pressing his fully inside. They both moaned and Alec nearly came right there. They were lay like that for a while and get used to the feeling.

''Magnus.'' Alec whimpered.

Magnus started to move, slowly so he didn't hurt Alec, but not tortuously slow. That was amazing filling his love and bringing him pleasure.

''Faster.'' Alec demanded and he could do nothing but obey and he started to go faster and faster and Alec and himself started to moan so loudly it was probably hearing outside of the room. Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec squeezing the sheets between his fingers and chest falling and lifting like crazy. His eyes were squeezed close and his mouth was open. So Magnus took advantage of that and pressed his lips to Alec's and change his position a little and it make his thrust hits Alec's prostate. Magnus crashed their lips together harshly and instantly he felt Alec's tongue coming in his mouth and wandering in his mouth. They choke each other's moans and screams, but finally Alec had to pull back while he screamed and it took few trust before he started to **.

''Oh, Oh God Magnus! AH!'' Alec yelled and arched his back when he came between them.

''ALEXANDER!'' Magnus screamed and trusted to deep in Alec that he could filling Alec with his cum.

They were both breathing hard and heavily. Magnus pulled out of Alec carefully and rolled beside Alec.

''You are amazing.''Magnus whispered to him and held him close.

''So are you.''Alec breathed.''I love you.''

''I love you too darling. Always.''Magnus said to him and covered them with a blanket. Magnus held him so close to himself and before he knew it Alec was deep asleep.

_I can't tell, not after this. He'll think I took advantage of him and I'll lose him forever..._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Tell me what you thought about that sex thing, i'd love to know how I did. **

**And I'm not going to give you the next chapter if I don't get at least 4 reviews. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again, I know you gave me 3 reviews, but I'll give this to you anyway. Hope you like this :)!  
**

* * *

Alec woke up with someone playing with his fingers. That was a weird way to wake, but he didn't care when he noticed who it was. His smiling boyfriend were smiling at him and doing stuff with his fingers.

''Hello Angel.'' Magnus smiled to him and leaned to kiss his cheek.

''Morning.'' Alec yawned and moved a little but he stopped instantly. It felt like his ass was on fire.

''It might feel like that after a few times, but it won't be so bad when you get used to that.'' Magnus smiled to him.

''So you think I'm going to do that again with you?'' Alec teased.

''Oh you can't resist me babe.'' Magnus smirked and kissed his neck. ''I think we should get up. It's noon already.''

''Is it that late?'' Alec asked and snaked his way out of the bed and put some clothes on.

''Well we were pretty exhausted last night.'' Magnus smiled to him and put his clothes on too. ''I love that painting of yours.''

''Thank Clary too.'' Alec said to him while he put his pants on. ''She helped me a lot with that. Without her it wouldn't be ready.''

''I'll try to remember.'' Magnus mumbled and put his shirt on.

''You ready?'' Alec asked fully clothed.

''I have to do my hair and make-up and put that painting on the wall. You can go already.'' Magnus said and gave him a little kiss before he went to the bathroom.

''Okay, see you.'' Alec yelled him before he went away. He had to go to his room change his clothes. He didn't want to wear the same clothes with his friends and siblings what he wear when he had sex with his boyfriend.

He took a shower and put new clothes on, he was just about to put his pants on when Raphael came to the room.

''What the hell are you doing!?''Alec yelled and quickly pulled the shirt back on. ''Out! NOW! I'll talk to you later.''

''I just tried to...''Raphael mumbled with himself when he went out.

God what was his problem..? How did he even get in? Alec asked himself. Maybe Jem or Simon give him their key.

When he was fully dressed he went outside the room and saw Magnus and Raphael fighting over something.

''What is going on?'' Alec asked.

They glared each other and Raphael said. ''Nothing. Sorry I didn't knock.''

''You had something to say to me didn't you.'' Alec asked him.

''No, I just wanted to ask how last night went, but then I realized I didn't want to know.'' Raphael said.

Alec was a little confused, They were clearly fighting over something, but they didn't want to tell what was it about. But he was going to find out. All the three of them went to the deck to meet with the others. And just what Alec guessed, Izzy and Jace started to bug Magnus and himself with questions about last night. But Alec didn't feel like answering, so he just leaned his head to Magnus's shoulder when Magnus answered to them the most dirtiest way.

''I can't listen this anymore.'' Raphael said and went away. Everyone stared after him a while when they started to talk again.  
Alec stand up to go after Raphael, but Magnus took a tight grip on his wrist. ''Where are you going?''

''After Raph.''Alec said and sever Magnus's grip and went after Raphael and find him sitting on the bench in some corner.

''What was that about?'' He sat beside him and put his hand to him shoulder.

''I just couldn't listen that anymore. Them talking about your sex life.'' Raphael said and buried his head inside his palms.

''Believe me, I don't want to talk about that either.'' Alec said to him.

''I didn't want to hear about that cuz I like you, Like you like you.''Raph said to him.

Alec froze. He couldn't be serious. He didn't even know he was gay. Alec didn't have any feelings towards him. They were friends, why did he had to tell him that now. When everything was finally perfect.

''Alec? Please say something.'' Raphael pleaded.

''I-I don't know what I should s-say.'' Alec stuttered. ''I mean I like you, but as a friend. I didn't even know you like guys.''

''I think Magnus were the only one who knew.'' Raphael chuckled.

''So was that why you guys were fighting before?'' Alec asked.

''That, and something else. I promised to him I wouldn't tell you what it was about. It's nothing to do with me, but I just saw it.'' Raphael said to him.

''Now you have to tell me.'' Alec said to him. ''I have the right to know. What has he done?''

''Okay, He k-''Raphael started, but Jace came and interrupted him.

''We are going to restaurant.'' Jace asked. ''You coming?''

''Sure.'' Alec said to him. ''You are telling me what Magnus did, later.''

They went after Jace and Jace led them to some fancy restaurant.

''Isn't it too early to eat?'' Raphael asked.

''No, think it as a lunch.'' Jace said to them and led them to the big table where everyone already sat.

They went to sit down. Alec sat beside Magnus and gave him a little kiss. And Alec thought he saw Magnus giving Raphael a warning eyes before they ordered something.

''So, do you guys think I should dye my hair to red?'' Camille asked.

''NO!'' Everyone said at the same time.

''Okay, no need to get like that. It was just a suggestion.'' Camille lifted her hands up.

''Babe your hair is so pretty, if you dye it I won't kiss you for a whole month.'' Jem said to her.

''Are you drunk? You don't usually call me babe, or in any pet names.'' Camille asked him and kissed and nuzzled his nose to Jem's neck. ''But I didn't say I didn't like it.''

''You guys are so sweet.'' Isabelle said to them. ''How are you going to see each other's when we get back to home? I mean Jem you live in UK.''

''We decided, that if we still be together when this ship goes back, I'm going to move to New York with her.'' Jem said and kissed Camille.

''How sweet.'' Clary said.

''Hey our food is here.'' The waiter came to the table with three more guys who were all carrying their food. And when everyone else waiters had went one stayed in front of the table.

''I hope you like your foods.'' The waiter said politely and went away.

Alec barely ate even a one bit when he heard someone scream Magnus' name.

''Magnus!'' This guy yelled. He had read hair and shirt where was at least ten holes in it and so tight tights they didn't have room for imagination. And the guy were drunk.

''Go away.'' Magnus said to him and Alec could see a terror in his eyes. What?

''Like you wanted me to go away.'' The guy blurted and went behind Magnus's chair and played with Magnus's hair.

Alec stand up and said to the guy. ''Who are you and get your hands off of my boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend huh? You didn't tell me that last night in that club's bathroom. But I must say you taste amazing and, and you got me off very fast, must be years of practice. ''The guy said. ''And, I'm Hugo.''

And after those words Alec's world started to crumble down. His heart fell apart and his eyes started to water and before he noticed he was running and he heard Magnus's screams behind him.

_How could he..._

* * *

**Shit Magnus why did you do taht? But I hope you liket this chapter.  
**

**Thank you, my editor. **

**And I don't give the next chapter until I have 4 reviews. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people, this is my last chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and my followers and stuff. So I hope you'll like this.  
**

* * *

Magnus couldn't describe how he felt. He was terrified, he was scared.

It was true what Hugo had said. They gave each other's a blowjobs. He felt bad when he did that. But his boyfriend had just abandon him in the middle of their romantic slow dance and he saw that Alec went with Raphael to somewhere. It felt bad and he was very turned on. So he had to do something about it. He knew he should never do that to him. He loved him for God's sake. He loved him so much and now he had ruined it.

Magnus ran after Alec when he stormed out. And he catch him in the hallway not so far away. He grabbed Alec's shoulder and turned him around. There were tears all over his face and sadness and betrayal.

''Alexander.'' Magnus started.

''I don't fucking care if you are sorry!'' Alec screamed to his face. ''I **ing came at this ship because of you! And I spent here fucking few weeks and you do this to me!''

''Alexander, please.'' Magnus said to him and tried to grab his cheek. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that. I was just so jealous when you just left me and went with Raphael.''

''I went to finish my present for you and he was just **ing helping me!'' Alec yelled at him, more tears falling. ''And what were you doing!? Someone were giving you a **ing ** and you were sucking him too! And after that you come to me like nothing had ever happened and you fucking kiss me and I let you fuck me!''

''Alexander please don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry, I love you so much.'' Magnus said and started to sob too. ''I can't be away from you, I can't. I love you so much darling.''

''I know how much you fucking love me!'' Alec yelled. ''You love me so fucking much that you in the minute I left you go bathroom to someone else! And when you come to me you weren't even brave enough to fucking tell me that! You were just like nothing had ever happened!''

''100 percent and more.'' Magnus said and took his hand between his palms. ''Please don't leave me. I know, I should have told you.''

''How do you think I should be able to be with you after this!?''Alec was screaming again.

''If you know how much I love you, you know I can't be away from you.'' Magnus begged. ''I can't watch your paintings and... I just can't.''

''Well we can change that.'' Alec said and started to walk again.

''Where are you going?'' Magnus asked and went after him, but he knew it pretty quickly when they were in his room.

''Why are we here?'' Magnus asked.

Alec didn't talk to him, he just grabbed scissors and went to the painting of them together and just hit the scissors hard against the in the middle of the painting and just pulled them all the way down and cut them two apart and ripped himself away from the painting and dropped it to the wall.

''What you just did!?''Magnus yelled hand on his mouth.

''That was just the one way to tell you, we are over.'' Alec said.

''No, no no no no.'' Magnus deny that from himself. ''I love you, you love me. I know I did wrong, but... Please no.''

''You know. When I met you and the first the night I slept here, on this ship. I dreamed about you. And when you were with me to support me when there was the whole Juan Robert thing. I thought you'd be different. That you'd be the person who would never, ever hurt me. But yet, you did.'' Alec said to him and Magnus hadn't even notice that Alec had come face to face with him. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's. But Magnus didn't get too excited about that, because he knew that was a goodbye kiss. They were going to be in Egypt tomorrow and he was going home. Permanently. And they were never going to see each other's again.

''It doesn't have to go like this.'' Magnus sobbed.

''Yes it does.'' Alec whispered to him when he stroked his cheek. Even when he broke up with him he was gentle.

''I love you.'' Magnus whispered to him and tried not to sob so much that Alec could still understand him. ''Always, like I said Alexander.''

Alec didn't say anything, he just went away. Magnus walked in front of that painting and took that broken peace from the ground where was Alec's half and he took the rest of the painting down and walked to his bed and tried desperately fit the pieces together as he sobbed Alec's name.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there. He just cried till it was dark. When someone came to his room.

''Hi, how are you?'' Camille asked and went to sit beside him and stroked his hair.

''Not good.'' Magnus sobbed. ''Does Isabelle and Jace hate me now?''

''A little bit yes, but me and Jem are still your friends and Clary and I think Simon is too. Camille said to him. ''Alec is all messed up too you know? They are all there now to pack his stuff. Maryse didn't let Izzy or Jace stay here either. So they are going back too, and Clary is going too, she is going to live with the Lightwood mansion and I don't know about Simon. But I think he is going too.''

''So it's going to be just you me and Jem?'' Magnus sniffed.

''And Raphael.'' Camille added.

''I'm not going to hang out with him.'' Magnus whispered.

Camille talked to him a while when Jace and Raphael came to pack up his things. Luckily Camille was still there so Jace didn't yell at his face. He wasn't wrong, Jace didn't yell. But he did lecture him.

''I don't know how you could even do that. I mean I thought you loved him, with all your soul.'' Jace said to him. ''I thought that, finally, he has someone who he can trust with his life.''

''Shut up Jace, he doesn't need that right now.'' Camille said to him. ''Not right now.''

''Well then when? We are going home, all of us tomorrow and we are never coming back.'' Jace said. ''He broke my brother's heart. After everything he'd been trough and he knew those things. So why are you with him?''

''Magnus did wrong I know. But he needs someone with him too.'' Camille said to him. ''Alec isn't the only one who is hurt. So just pack up your things and shut up.''

Jace just glared at them both and pack his stuffs with Raphael.

Nothing went well after that. Magnus cried himself sleep every night and when he finally fell asleep he dreamed about Alec, it was about they being happy together, laughing and curled up together and when he woke up he started to cry again. Or the dream was about the fight and Magnus wake up screaming and Jem or Camille always went to calm him down. Raphael and Jem changed rooms so Jem could be near Magnus. He was just miserable without Alec. His school went behind the bushes. Magnus felt so lonely even if Camille and Jem were with him. He missed him so much. So fucing much. He was never going to get over him. They had few weeks when they were happy and he had to go and screw everything up. Isabelle and Jace aren't keeping any touch with him. Neither with Cam or Jem, he ruined that for them too. He wanted to die. And maybe if he got lucky someone would drop him off the ship to the ocean or when they were going to end this journey he could get hit by a bus or something. He missed him so much. But no way in hell he was going to leave it be.

Alec weren't doing great either. He spent his days in his bed and got up maybe few times to go and get food and to go to the bathroom. Jace and Isabelle were always trying to do some nice thing to him and nurse him. But he didn't let them. Clary tried to talk him too, and Simon, he didn't listen them either. Alec couldn't think anything else but Magnus. He missed and loved him so much. But he couldn't forgive him. Not ever again.

_So that was it..._

THE END

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This ended a little depressing. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this story. **

**I'll continue this if you want, when tey are in New York again. But I'll need you to review and tell me if you want this to continue. **

**Love you all!**


End file.
